A not-so-normal story
by amberintheflame
Summary: Anna Richard lives in a normal town in a normal world where everything seems gray. That all changed when she dies by the hands of some crazy truck driving guy. now she's stuck in the world of FMA to try to survive long enough for her sadistic 'guardian angel' to send her to heaven. he only question is WHY DO THE CHARACTER KEEP STALKING HER! first fanfic
1. Enter! Anna Richard!

Disclaimer: I don't won Full metal alchemist. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer now would I?

Please no flames. this is my first time writing a fanfic and my ego's still pretty low. But I do want opinions.

Enjoy~

* * *

This is a story about a completely normal girl, living in a normal town, an average country, and a bland universe Nothing new or interesting. Just normal. As an normal girl, she couldn't say much about herself.

Looks, ordinary. Just waved brown hair and the same colored eyes to match, framed in glasses.

Grades, ordinary. Always Bs, no matter how hard she studied or ignored the subject.

Friends, none. It was almost like she was invisible. Then again, it's not as she wanted the people here to be her friends. They were all just as plain as her. Robots who do anything asked.

But that's what made her different, and probably the only thing too. She had a mind of her own.

Perhaps that was the reason she felt so out of place in the town. Her parents were like all the others. Just doing their jobs, making a living, and keeping their thoughts to just themselves and often to her, pointing out her flaws. And being an only child didn't help she would have had someone who would see her. Someone who, unlike her parents, could bring enjoyment into life.

But she had nobody.

That's the reason she never considered her house and family as 'Home' and 'Family'. It was just an empty void. Nothing to keep her alive.

That's probably why she didn't mind dying.

Wait, Dying? Now you're probably wondering about the mystery girl I described. 'What was her name?', 'What made her so different from everyone else?' And most importantly 'How did she die?' Well it all started back with an i-pod, family problems, and some crazy truck driver …

* * *

**Prologue: The end and the beginning**

Anna Richard stared out one of the many small windows on the school bus, finally going back to that place that was supposedly her 'home' once again, her I-pod plugged in her ears. It was an normal day outside, or at least where she lived. Gray clouds, gray homes, and the soft regular pattern of the rain, drops landing on the top side of houses, cars, and anything else the water could cling on to. She sighed, blocking out the already muffled sound of the other kids that surrounded her in favor of her I-pod.

The small electronic was her prized possession. It contained music, something that was rare in this place. It expressed emotion. A quality no one here has anymore.

All just relics of the past.

She listened internally to the song, paying no mind to her surroundings. Not like there was anything new anyway. She allowed herself a grim smile as she listened to the steady beat of her music, her head clear for the moment. 'Just another boring day at school' she thought with a sigh, her eyes downcast.

Even though she could feel that something new would happen today. Something different. A change. She woke up this morning and thought 'You know what, today, things are going to change'. She knew it.

So… where is it?

"Everyone off the bus!" She heard the bus driver holler. As on cue, the kids silently filed off the bus, spreading out on the street to their houses, each identical. She wanted to take it slowly though; to just sort out her thoughts for a bit. So she walked over to the only place she felt at peace, the local park. As she made her way to the park, she went to her home to drop of her backpack.

That's where the real drama started.

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

Giving a heavy sigh, I dropped off my bag at the front door of my 'home'. "I'm back!" I call out, wondering if my 'parents' were even home that day. They usually aren't and when they are, our talks usually go along the lines of "Anna Richard. Why can't you be more like the other children your age?" And I'd reply:

"Because I'm different form the other children my age." Then my 'dad' would say something like

"You truly are a disgrace to the Richard name."

"Thank you, I try." And then I would usually storm up into my room, slamming the door behind me.

Ah yes, I sigh, such good memories of 'family time'. Of course, my luck just worsened. "Welcome back. Come over here, me and your father want to talk to you." My 'mom's' voice echoed from the kitchen. "It's very important." This was not good. Most of the time when my 'parents' have something "important" to say, it ends up as something I would want to run away form.

Readying myself to face my doom, I enter.

My parents had small smirks on their faces when I come into the kitchen. Not good.

I let my imagination run wild as I practically saw them hovering over me with greedy smirks. Heck, I could see knifes in their hands and drool coming from their mouths like they were going to eat me. Gulping, I attempt to play this cool.

"What do you want?" I ask as calmly as I can, which isn't much. My hands were sweaty and my eyes keep on darting around the room, refusing to make contact with either of theirs.

They notice too, making their false smiles a bigger.

"Well, Anna, your a big girl let me tell you this straight." Her 'mother' sung, words coated in false sweetness. For her to put so much effort into it, this can't be good.

My 'father' picked up where my 'mother' left off.

"You're getting married." I froze right on the spot. That was _not _what I was expecting. No, this was so much worse than I could think up. I was thinking something like 'You're going to be locked in your room for the rest of your life, cleaning toilets because your such a loser.' not 'your going to be bound to a complete stranger for the rest of your life because we want either money or political power'!

Processing the thought is just difficult. so I decided to do what any normal (considered different here) twelve year old would say.

"No way in hell."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Her 'Father' continued in a sinister tone, acting as if her protest were not important enough to even bother listening too. "Your husband will be here in a weeks time for the wedding." Now it wasn't uncommon for people here to get forced into marriage for the better of their family but so soon... "I'm only twelve! You can't be serious! And in a week! I don't even know the guy!"

"I am serious though." And then an emotion I couldn't describe shoot through me. One I had never felt before. It wasn't pleasant at all, like I was suffocating, drowning in my own thoughts. A raging storm brewing with no eye to calm things down. Never had I felt so _angry_ before. Usually I could deal with my parents crap but this time there was no self restraint. My usual cowardliness which caused me from making too big a fuss was gone.

I snapped.

And before another word could be spoken, I was out the door on the way to the park, my sanctuary.

Furious, I jammed my I-pod in my ears, and I continued to head to the park, but soon I found my anger transform to confusion. Why did I do that? Although I've disrespected my parents on a regular basis, I've never acted so childishly around them, even if I was a child my self. I've never flat out refused them. Ever. That was too dangerous an action. But now I did. I defended myself with no regrets. And soon, I begun to feel better. a light feeling took place in my chest and my steps seemed to bounce a little.

I had actually done it, I had stood up to my 'parents'.

And it felt great.

So great in fact, that I didn't see the speeding truck driver come over the horizon line as I crossed the street. I didn't notice the noisy honks coming closer in favor of listening to my music. I didn't notice the blaring headlights cross my vision. And than there was the realization of what was happening. And it was too late. The truck hit me straight in the side, causing me to tumble over like a rag doll. my i-pod flew off my ears and I hit the street with a sickening thud. Wincing, I try to piece together what was going on around me.

First off, I was now lying in a puddle of sticky red substance which I think is blood. Most likely my own.

Next, the truck driver was freaking out. Quickly he came over to me and inspected my limp body. "The little girl's a goner." He muttered. Next thing I knew he was driving off in a panicked manner. leaving me behind as road kill. Now I wanted to scream, to yell and holler at this guy for doing a hit and run, leaving my by myself.

It was unfair, I was just fixing my life! I wouldn't let it end. But... maybe dying wouldn't be so bad. Now that I have no regrets.

With that state of mind, sleep won over, and soon I drifted off, leaving my thoughts behind. Maybe now, I would go to wherever heaven is and get the peace I deserve.

Oh, how wrong I was...

* * *

Well did you like it? Did you not like it? please review!

I did some editing and stuff, but not much. Oh well.

Anna: What the heck? Why give my potential death a cliff hanger?

Amber: Because it's not even the first part of the story yet. And so, to see what happens next, tune in!

A preview of chapter two:

**"So are you like my guardian angel or something?" She just laughed. A little to loud and long for my liking.**

**"ahaha... no. But I'll tell you who I am. I'm Helen. The angle who will decide your divine and heavenly judgement." _Perfect_**


	2. Helen the angel

Yay! chapter 2 is out. I was so pumped to get a review that I jumped to do another.

Thank you **KasaneMikufan865 **for your review and following the story. Now my oc Anna! Do the disclaimer

Anna: do I have to?

Amber: Yes! I demand it!

Anna: *sighs* OK. Amber here does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any other references she might make in the story.

Amber: Good girl. And remember I own you and Helen.

Anna: Lies!

Amber: You wish! Now! Enjoy meh story~

* * *

Now what? Our main character seemed to have met an early end. But that isn't much of a story is it? No. There is much more. Her death was only the beginning. Now that the prologue's over, the real story begins…

**Part 1: the beguining**

Anna's P.O.V

I feel myself gain consciousness and let out a groan. Ugh, what happened? Everything in my body hurt.

A lot.

Then it hit me; I died. That crazy truck driver hit me and I tumbled over dead. So… how am I still alive? Is this heaven or something? Or did I hit rock bottom and go to the devil. Not that I was very religious anyway… Ah well. It doesn't really matter much. Not like there was anything I wanted to do before I died. No regrets. So does this mean I finally get to rest in peace? Is this, like, divine happiness?

"Your delusional." A voice called out. I snapped my eyes open to see who had spoken. If there was another voice, I might have been reborn or something. That's what happens in all the books I've read . It was all black, even with my eyes open, so it was possible.

"Still in a delusion." A tick mark appeared on my forehead. "Don't get angry at me. I'm just doing my job." Argh! Was this person a mind reader or something?

"Actually yes I am" Wait, what? That's not possible! At least not for a human… "It is possible for me and are you trying to imply I'm not human?" The board voice trailed off. "Although you are correct. I am indeed not a human. Or not currently anyways."

"What are you then?" I ask, finding my voice for the first time.

"A messenger of god." And as if on cue, lights flipped on, showing I was in a small white room alone with a woman who seemed to be in her early twenties. She had glossy blond hair and a cute white dress which flowed down to her ankles. I could almost see the sparkles and roses behind her, as if she was the very picture of beauty.\

I stared with an open jaw.

"So are you like my guardian angel or something?" She just laughed. A little too loud and long for my liking.

"Ahaha... no. But I'll tell you who I am. I'm Helen. The angel who will decide your divine and heavenly _judgment_."

I blinked "Isn't than the same thing?"

She gave me a hardened look. "No."

I shrink back, looking at the girl in exasperation.

_Perfect! just what I need! a sadistic angel who'll probably give me hell before sending me there._

"I can still hear your thoughts you know." She informed me with a chuckle.

"Ah! Stay out of my head!" I quickly place my hands on top of my head in hopes of shielding my brain. She just laughed again. "Is this really what you should be concerned about at the moment?"

Oh yeah, I was dead.

"You just remembered?" I twitched "Well, not all of my assignments can be clever." Another twitch "Ah well, it doesn't make much of a difference to me, brat" Twitch "I mean, it's a bit sad you died so early on in your life but now I understand why." That was it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY HERE?!" She chuckled yet again. How annoying.

"You know" I spoke irritably "I thought angels were supposed to be comforting, innocent and pure."

"Well, you just got unlucky, brat. I might be an angel, but there's no requirement saying I actually had to be nice to others as long as I'm doing my job."

"What! That's horrible!"

"Why? is there something wrong with my personality?" She got in close to me, an apathetic lock on her face

I answered instantly "Yes! there is! I demand a new angle! I want a refund!"

She snorted. "Tough luck kid."

"Kid? You only seem in your early twenties!"

"Wrong!" she said with a grin "I'm one hundred and forty-two thousand. Or at least that's what is was last time I checked." she held a confused look on her face as she counted silently. Fingers moving to keep track of the numbers.

"Wow! That's old." I inform her before I could stop myself earning me a punch on the head, courtesy of Helen. As I rubbed my new sore spot, she spoke up again.

"Well, now that you're finality quiet, Let's see how you will get the privilege to go to heaven." On cue, a large spinning weal, accompanied by a rainbow of colors and flashing lights appeared next to her. "Welcome, to the wheel of fate!" Our lovely yet for some reason oddly plain contestant today is the ghostly Anna Richard, who died from a hit and run!"

"Great way to put it." I mutter. She ignored me.

"Now spin the wheel to decide what you need to do to get to eternal peace!" Grumbling, I got up to spin said wheel slowly my hand moved to the side of it. With a gulp, I push down my arm as hard as I could, and the wheel begun to spin.

and than it slowed down. "Not very strong, are ya?" "Sh-shut up." I reply, embarrassed.

The sadistic angel just shrugged. "Well, I don't really care. It's not my life that's in the hands of a wheel."

Jerk. I mean why did I have to be the one to get some insane angel. I know I wanted to have something different happen to me but I didn't want this to happen. Am I really that unlucky? It's just-

I was cut off mid rant by a loud ding. "Looks like your fate has been sealed, brat." On a red panel, in thick black letters it said '**Eight years in Amestris. Fullmetal universe. Requirement: Stay alive and learn alchemy.' **"What's that? Why did they put 'stay alive' as one of the requirements? And where's the Fullmetal universe?" I ask in disbelief.

Helen leered. "Oh? You don't know it? It's a famous manga. And anime. Well, actually, there's two anime. Wonder which version you got stuck with."

"What's a manga?" I question.

She waved it off but gave a sadistic smile "Oh, nothing important. Well good luck meeting the requirements. You'll start at the age you are now, twelve. Also, all the stuff you need, currency, chalk for transmutation Circles, etc. are in the bag you'll get."

What the heck? What does that mean? Before I opened my mouth to speak, she cut in.

"Oh! And don't try to screw up the story line too badly. Good luck."

She winked and her hands reached my shoulders, with a soft shove, I found myself falling into nothingness. Struggling, I manage to shout out my concerns.

"Wait!" I yell, quickly loosing consciousness. "Where's Amestris What's alchemy? What's transmutation circles? What do you mean don't screw up the story line? WAIT!" And just like any other good heroine would do, I blacked out.

Lovely.

* * *

Tada! My second chapter done! now I can get to the fun stuff!

Please review or I'll make sure Anna will haunt you.

Anna: Don't talk as If I'm dead!

Helen: But you are.

Anna: Shut up!

Amber:*Ignores the fighting and loud crashes in the background* Bye~

**Preview for chapter 3!**

**"I see a damsel in distress! Young lady! how may I be of service!" Behind me, a large man with blond hair and small blue eyes looked at me expectantly. He was what looked like a military uniform in a shade of navy blue. Also, I could have sworn I saw sparkles floating around his head. Pink ones.**

**"Well, you see. I wanted a train ticket but I don't have any money and.."**

**"Speak no more! Helping out people in need is a quality that has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations!"**


	3. Lei, Armstrong, and explanations

Yo ho! I finally got to work on chapter 2!

Aw I have so many fun plans for this story. THIS IS GONNA BE SO AWESOME!

Well time to do the disclaimer! Armstrong! I choose you!

Armstrong: CERTAINLY! Doing disclaimers is a skill that's been passed down the Armstrong line for generations! Amberintheflame doesn't own any Fullmetal Alchemist characters!

Amber: Next! Helen! Take the stage!

Helen: Right. We would like to thank** AwesomeHellee9**,** et12356**, **elysenjazz,** and **Great-proud-palm-tree** for their generous review.

Amber: Good now! Anna! I choose you!

Anna: Amberintheflame only owns me, Lei and Helen. Wait, who's lei?... whatever. Oh, and She doesn't own Pokemon either.

Amber: sadly... anyway, enjoy the story!

* * *

Helen's P.O.V

"I hope she's gonna be OK " I look down the portal I dropped the poor girl to her doom. I mean new life. To be honest I almost felt bad for her to have such a difficult task.

Almost.

Of course I was going to help the silly little girl too, by sending her in with a book on alchemy and a one way ticket to the plot. Accompanied by a certain sparkly alchemist in the series. Aren't I nice.

"No. To be quite honest, I truly pity that kid for getting you as the one watching over her." I give off an evil laugh at how true the comment was. "Oh come on Lei. You know its funny~"

The younger boy (who also seemed young but was really a few millions of years old) pushed up his rectangular glasses. "The poor kid. I remember when I got you as my protector. It was horrible..." He shivered at the memory and I gave a coy giggle. That was a fun job. Such interesting reactions the boy had.

"You know, if you're really that concerned for my client, you can always go in after her. I can turn you into a flying squirrel or something and ride on her shoulder."

He pushed up his glasses again in a stern matter, making him look a lot more professional than I knew he was. "I refuse."

I give another demonic laugh. "Suite yourself. Now if you'll excuses me, I have a person to mess with." Shaking his head again, I watch him leave with a grin full of pointy teeth. Maybe I'll send him in to help her out anyway. But for the moment...

"Now." I mutter once he was out of sight. "It looks like out heroine's waking up. Let the story begin."

* * *

Anna's P.O.V

I wake up with four realizations.

One, my clothes are now changed into something that would be worn way back during the industrial revolution.

Two, I now had a handy dandy backpack with me that was quite heavy. Probably the key to my very survival. Nothing big.

Three, My head felt like it was just pummeled with hammers and than maimed by a marching band

and Four, I was falling from the sky.

Wait... I WAS FALLING FROM THE SKY! This was bad. how could I go to heaven if I die so early on! That dumb angel would never let me hear the end of it! the horrors!

Quickly springing into action, I spot a large lake and go for it. Twisting my body frantically, I move over to my new landing platform; moving through the air with the frog stroke. Helen must be laughing right now... not the time! As I drew out of my thoughts, I came closer to the ground. I shut my eyes and waited for the landing. As if in slow motion, I plummeted into the large mass of water, causing a huge wave to fan out around me.

For five seconds, I mentally did a happy dance on the fact that I was alive. Than I set to work. Slowly, I move over to the shore line where the backpack I had earlier laid dry on the ground. In relief, I climb onto the bank and grab said bag in search of some dry cloths. after some digging around, a pair of three quartered baggy brown pants and a plain gray T-shirt were selected. Wringing out my old cloths, I place them at the top of my bag and zip it up.

Seeing what's inside will have to wait, first I need to figure out where I am.

So I did the only thing I could. Wonder around until I find some sort of civilization. Nodding with my plan, I take my first steps for my long and surely troublesome journey in which I really didn't want to do. And then, with great power I might add, I tripped. On train tracks.

How convenient.

So I could wonder around at random Or I could follow these train tracks to some place.

Great. Now I sounded like Dorthy from The Wizard of Oz (A/N: Which I don't own) Grudgingly though, it was a good plan. And so I follow, hming at my unusual food fortune, which usually meant bad fortune in the near feature.

**Five minutes later...**

I come across a train station and a small town. How anticlimactic.

With a sigh of pleasure -things never just worked out like this- I head over to where presumably tickets for the train where being sold. Going up to the counter, ran by a middle aged man, I get ready to go places.

"Um.. excuses me. Where does this train lead to?" I gesture vaguely to the tracks where adults stood, waiting for their ride to come.

The man gave a grin. "Why little Missy, this train goes all over Amestris. But I suggest that if ya don't have a place to go, go to Eastern. that's the best place for a young traveler such as yourself to head out to." I nod, remembering that the wheel of doom mentioned Amestris.

"I'll go there." smiling he gave me a ticket. "That'll be 420 Cenz." I pause, hand half way to the ticket. What was Cenz? I don't have any money on me!

"You have the money. Right?" The man narrowed his eyes and gave off this scary aura causing me to squeak in terror.

"U-um.. I-"

"I see a damsel in distress! Young lady! how may I be of service!" Behind me, a large man with blond hair and small beady blue eyes looked at me expectantly. He was what looked like a military uniform in a shade of navy blue. Also, I could have sworn I saw sparkles floating around his head. Pink ones at that.

What the heck? Ah well. Help was help.

"Well, you see. I wanted a train ticket but I don't have any money and.."

"Speak no more! Helping out people in need is a quality that has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations! As you, I am going to Eastern and would be more than happy to pay for your ticket."

Although this man was weird, he offered me help. A something that cannot be ignored. This man was now on my friends list. The first one here too.

"Thank you very much." I tell him with a small smile. His chest pushed out at the complement and he ripped out of his shirt taking on several poses. "You are vary welcome!" I sweat drop. Why was he sowing me his muscles?

"W-well anyway, I better get on the train now. Thanks again!"

"Wait for me!" he called out. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

I silently gazed out the window watching the trees go by as a blocked out the large man's babbling. A skill I have gotten from my old life. He had answered all of my questions and I was now in deep thought.

**Flashback...**

Me and the insane man who called himself Armstrong sat across from each other in the train booth. I had to get some answered; even if it was from some crazy macho guy. "First I want you to explain some things." I tell him bluntly, cutting him off mid-gloat.

"Why yes! Explanations have"

"Been passed down the Armstrong family for generations. I KNOW already." He shut up and I coughed to clear my voice and hide the awkwardness. I didn't mean to offend the guy, it's just he has said the same thing a million times now.

Getting back to my dilemma, I speak. "First off. What's alchemy?"

"Oh what wonderful youth of curiousness. Alchemy, dear Anna, is the comprehension, destruction and recreation of items on the basis of the alchemist code 'equivalent exchange'." I gave him a blank stare.

That made absolutely no sense. But in hopes that he did clarify his words, I continue to listen. He seamed pretty serious about this.

"The Armstrong family specializes in this beautiful process for it has been passed down our family line for generations!" and there goes the serious Armstrong. Should have know.

"OK, tell me about Amestris." His sparkles grew in number, if that was even possible. A map of what I assumed to be Amestris somehow faded into view behind him. Odd.

"Yes! Amestris is a place run by a military government, always a happy and peaceful place." Right. The military runs it and you think its peaceful... "I myself am a Major as well as a state alchemist."

"State alchemist? Whats that?" And are all people like you in the military? I silently add.

"A state alchemist is a person who serves the military with the assistance of alchemy." he said in a matter of fact tone. Once again, that explained next to nothing, considering I'm still a bit blurry on what alchemy is. "As for my family." I blocked him out. as he begun to ramble again in favor of my own thoughts. As nice as he seemed, the more the guy talked, the less I liked him. Turning to the window, I sort out my thoughts.

**Back to present time**

"All passengers. We have arrived at Eastern. I repeat, we have arrived at Eastern. Please exit if this is your stop." a train conductor yelled. I spring out of my seat, anxious to move out.

With a hasty good bye to the Major, I set out of the station, hopefully to sort a few things out. And to learn about alchemy.

What ever that was.

* * *

Well?

How was the newest chapter?

I hope ya enjoyed it

Armstrong: How could they not enjoy it?! I was in it. Making fan fictions more enjoyable has been passed down the Armstrong line for

Amber: *Puts duck tape over his mouth* Ahaha... ignore him.

Anna: And please review!

All: Bye!

Preview:

**Sighing I sat down a a street side bench by a cute little flower shop. Might as well check inside my bag to see what I'm stuck with.**

**Inside I found three things. My damp cloths, A loaf of bread, and a large book. It was labeled "How to learn alchemy for dummies (This means you) By: Helen Angelical" My vain throbbed and I threw the book to the ground.**

**"I know I don't know Alchemy yet but you don't have to be so rude about it!" I yell up at the sky shaking my fists.**


	4. Kelvin the alchemist!

Now, It's time for the next chapter. Once again, sorry for taking so long.

Now Anna can finally learn alchemy. Or at lest try to learn it...

Anna:What was that?

Amber: Nothin'... Anyway,

Disclaimer time!

Lei: Why am I doing the disclaimer?

Amber: Because like, my other ocs: Anna, Helen and Kelvin, I own you.

Lei: Fine. Anyway, Amberintheflame does not own Fullmetal alchemist or any other reference she may make.

Anna: Also, we would like to thank** Goldenfightergirl,YumeNina, and elysenjazz! **for your support.

Amber: Now, with further a due, Here's the next chapter of A not-so-normal story.

Lei: Enjoy.

* * *

Helen's P.O.V (3rd person this time.)

Helen watched her charge from her lovely little spot in the sky, giggling manically.

Sicking Armstrong on Anna must have been the funniest thing she's seen in quite a while. "Oh what wonderful youth of curiousness!" The man bellowed and Anna seemed to visibly gag.

Hilarious.

"Can't you just give the poor girl a break?" A familiar bespectacled man came into view. her giggling grew louder and more sinister, causing the latter to shrink back. Once he realized his sign of weakness, he straightened back up, pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"It's the poor girls first day at being tested. She was dead less than twelve hours ago."

"Oh? Are you really in that sort of position to scold me? First of all I'm your elder so you should listen to me. Also, instead of watching out for our plain little heroine, you should be watching your own back." She leered at him and he shivered. Some how, he felt a sense of uneasiness.

"W-well anyway." He stuttered, once again trying to fix his composure "Y-you s-should try and give that poor girl some compassion." He than ran away, a metaphoric tail between his legs.

Rolling her eyes at her wimpy past victim she glanced at the her current toy.

"He better watch his back.." She muttered, watching Anna leave the train and parting ways with Armstrong, a sigh or relief escaping her lips as she walked off.

I, of course, followed.

* * *

Anna's P.O.V

I was lost.

In a big city.

With no map or money.

On my own.

I hate my luck.

Once I had arrived at Eastern, I left the train station without a second thought. My only goal at the time was to get away for any sparkly large men in the facility. (*cough* Armstrong *cough*) was that such a crime?

Apparently. Sighing I sat down a a street side bench by a cute little flower shop. Might as well check inside my bag to see what I'm stuck with.

Inside I found three things. My damp cloths, A loaf of bread, and a large book. It was labeled "How to learn alchemy for dummies (This means you) By: Helen Angelical" My vain throbbed and I threw the book to the ground.

"I know I don't know Alchemy yet but you don't have to be so rude about it!" I yell up at the sky shaking my fists.

The people walking along the road at the time stopped and stared. I giggle nervously and wave at them. Shrugging, tragic continued and I slouched down in relief. Of course that relief couldn't last as I felt myself be pulled up off the ground by the back of my shirt collar. The person I presume was holding me scolded me in a gruff voice, "You're hurting business. Go away"

In panic I struggle. Buff voice of doom says to go away. But I have no place to go.

"No, wait! I have no place to go!" And so I tell the buff voice of doom I have nothing. Go me!

The hand lifting me up paused, as if considering what I said, and than placed me down onto the ground. Slow enough so I could gain my balance.

wow, that actually worked. But just for being cautious "You're not going to eat me, right?"

Then the guy gave a hardy chuckle. Turning, I see not what I expect. Instead of a tough looking brute with battle scars and such, I saw a man in his late twenties, who was quite tall and somewhat cool looking.

I could confidentially say his voice didn't match his look at all. He looked at me with a carefree smile. "Your a funny kid, you know that? If you got no place to go, you could have just said so. Come on in. We'll talk there."

And so I found myself being escorted by a rough voiced florist into his home.

* * *

Once we were both in his kitchen, he began to attack me with questions.

"First. Who are you?" I look at him, as if seeing if I could tell the truth. He seemed nice enough, so I did. Well, most of the truth.

"I'm Anna Richard. Twelve years old." He smiled at me. "Well it's nice to meet you, little lady. I'm Kelvin Ohara but you can call me Kelvin." I nod "So, whats a kid with no money like you doing out here in a big city like Eastern."

"Well." I trailed off, thinking of something to say. "An aquatint of mine sent me off to learn alchemy. Although I must say, I have absolutely no idea what it is."

"What about this?" He questioned holding up the book I had thrown earlier. I had complacently forgotten about that.

"Oh! That's just my friend's" I spat out the word at the thought of Helen "cruel sense of humor there."

"Really?" he asked with a raised brow, flipping through the pages. "It seems pretty informant to me."

Now it was my turn to be surprised. I didn't expect that angel to really help me. "Then do you think I can learn alchemy from it?" He looked at me.

"I don't know, this book seems quite advanced for a book for dummies. Maybe you should get a teacher to help you."

I gave him a panicked gaze. "I don't know where to find a teacher for alchemy! and even if I did, I'm still money less and homeless." While I was panicking, a soft chuckle came from the florist.

Soon, noises of alchemy could be heard in the background. I ignored them and continued to think.

Light flash.

Think.

Light flash.

Think.

Light flash.

Think. 'These light flashes were really hurting my concentration' I mused.

"JUST LOOK OVER HERE ALREADY!" I jumped at the booming voice and quickly turned my attention to Kelvin, who was standing proudly and slightly tired to a large stone horse statue, which seemed to be on top of a circle or sorts. Several gaps of similar stone were on the floor surrounding it.

"I can do alchemy." He painted, annoyed. "I'll be your teacher."

I blink at him. How did that giant horse get there? Why is there a circle underneath it? It this alchemy?

With questions still swarming in my head, I turn to look him in the eye. "Please teach me it."

How fortunate to find such a nice guy as my teacher.

Of course, such luck could only last again for so long.

* * *

The next day, my first lesson of alchemy began. It was hard to say the least. Hard and stressful.

Now most people would think "Oh, if he runs a flower shop, he must be friendly and soft." Wrong!

If you look past his kind looking exterior, my new teacher was the devil reincarnate. A true spartan trained in the arts of torture.

It started in the morning to the loud clanking sound of two pans and a large voice yelling "Rise and shine" right into my eardrum. At 6:00 A.M

I was not a happy camper but I didn't have much a choice. I dressed into a uniform for the flower shop and ran down stairs to where Kelvin would be waiting.

He had a time watch in his hands. "It took you A whole seven minutes to get ready. Next time I expect you to come down quicker." I gulp.

"Now, because you need to work at the flower shop from eight A.M to six P.M to pay off living expenses and teaching expenses. I'll teach alchemy from six to seven A.M and from Eight to Ten P.M."

That means only eight hours of sleep. and no breakfast.

"Now, I'm going to teach you the basis of alchemy, listen up!"

I groan and walk over to him. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

And cut!

How fun it is to write scary teachers, sadistic angles, and scary cats.

Very fun.

Next time Anna finally gets to meat some more to the characters in Fullmetal Alchemist. So look forward to it.

Helen: And don't to forget to review. fufufufu...

Bye~

Preview:

**"Anna, even if you aren't planing to leave this town, you'll still have to fight anyway. We both know you'd find a way."**

**I pout "Oh! Name one time." He gave a mock look of recollection**

**"Hmm, let's see... Well first, when those thugs came to town, you some how upset their leader"**

**"It's not my fault they weren't looking where they were going!"**

**"And that time where you battled with that dog."**

**"It was rabid! Pounced on me first!"**

**"And that time where you got into a fight with that old lady..."**

**"Shut up!"**


	5. Encounter! Teacher has a friend!

Disclaimer

Kelvin: Amber in the flame does not own Fullmetal alchemist.

Amber: Aww...

Kelvin: She only owns her ocs

Anna: Aww...

Amber: OI!

Helen: She's right you know. With you as our author, it takes forever for one chapter to be done. We lose readers every day.

Amber: LIES!

Lei: *Sweat drops* Anyway... enjoy the story

* * *

Lei's P.O.V

I felt one thing for Helen's assignment.

Pity.

Back when I had died, it was torture. I remember it like yesterday... I shiver. It was so bad I had voluntary memory blanks over parts of it. Horrible.

And now that girl... Anna I think, had to experience what I went through. For eight years too.

Often when I walk past that sadistic angel's work room, I see her spying on her victim, most of the time bluntly laughing. poor girl.

Then again; better her than me.

I was still tense from the angel's suggestion to go help Anna a few days back and let me say, I was nervous. If it could be done, Helen was sure to do it. especially when it was at the suspense of other's pain.

So of course I was paranoid.

Then again, there was no way she could do such a thing.

No way...

* * *

? P.O.V

Unknown to Lei, a dark figure watched him stroll down to the cafeteria. "That's it." The voice muttered, and idea rapidly forming. "Perfect"... a cackle that could put the devil to shame cut through the air, causing others walking around the shadow to back up.

* * *

Anna's P.O.V

If I could describe my teacher's training methods in one word, it would be "Hell"

Then again if I didn't learn alchemy, I would go to real hell.

Ah, life is so unfair...

"Stop growing distracted!" Barked Kelvin "You need to get down regular fighting if you want to live long enough in a real battle to use alchemy!"

"I'm not intending to get into any battles though!" I protest. He gave a snort.

"Anna, even if you aren't planing to leave this town, you'll still have to fight anyway. We both know you'd find a way."

I pout "Oh! Name one time." He gave a mock look of recollection

"Hmm, let's see... Well first, when those thugs came to town, you some how upset their leader"

"It's not my fault they weren't looking where they were going!"

"And that time where you battled with that dog."

"It was rabid! Pounced on me first!"

"And that time where you got into a fight with that old lady..."

"Enough!" I yell covering my ears "I get it, I suck at avoiding trouble!" He nodded "So what did you say about not needing combat training?" I sigh, this guy was too persistent "Never mind teach, I'll stop complaining." He grinned. "Good. Well, you're done for right now anyway, we're opening up." I squawk in dismay. all that arguing for nothing.

Grumbling under my breath, I move from out little training room to the flower shop, flipping the sign from 'closed' to 'open'.

"Open for business!" I call before taking my usual placement at the cash register. Slowly, three or four people made their way into the store, which was decorated by types of flowers, labeled with prices.

My teacher grinned, coming out from his 'secret lair' as I like to call it, due to the fact only he's allowed in there. "Wow, it's crowed today." he commented. "Oh, Anna?" I hmm in response "An old friend of mine is coming over to see me. You'll know her when you see her. Send her back to the kitchen when she asks would ya?" I nod in wonder. Kelvin had friends, who knew.

Well, I knew the man had friends, he practically knew everyone. But still, some one was visiting from out of town this time.

I gulp, now running this fact over in my head.

If this friend of his was from out of town, then they must know each other through alchemy.

And this means that she will probably be similar to him.

In my head, a picture of a female Kelvin, only with breasts and longer hair flashed through my mind. I shiver at the horrible thought.

One teacher was enough.

Two?

Oh, I'm so screwed.

* * *

It's been about three hours since we have opened and still no sign of teacher's friend. I can only hope this means they won't be coming at all.

Knowing my luck though, that's probably not the case.

I scan the shop for anyone who locked strong and intimidating. No such luck.

hope still in my head, I wonder away from the cash register to chat with some of the costumers. A pleasant habit I have taken in since my arrival at the shop.

I stroll up to a woman with braided back black hair and tanned skin. She was looking at the sunflowers, one of my personal favorites.

"Ma'am, you looking to buy something?" I ask her. She turned to me and smiled.

"Actually, I've come here to meat with an old friend." I flinch. There's no way this kind looking lady could be my teacher's friend. She's probably just meeting some one here. Yeah, that's all...

I chuckle nervously "Well, ms..." I trail of, not knowing her name. "Izumi" "Ms. Izumi, maybe I can help you find you're friend, I know most of the people in this town." Most of the middle aged woman anyways I add mentally.

She gave a heart warming smile. "Oh, good. I'm looking for the owner of this shop. Kelvin." I blink owlishly at her.

She was teacher's friend. I give a forced smile. "W-well he's" and the woman cut me off, chocking loudly. She spit out about a gallon of blood.

I panicked.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

In the kitchen, a sheepish Izumi and a carefree Kelvin sat, talking like old friends.

Actually, they were old friends.

"Sorry about my student." he apologized "She panicked quite easily" I scowled. Who wouldn't panic when a person you just met spewed blood out and then passed out right in front of you?

"I'm more surprised you have a student, Kelvin." She commented "I thought everyone was too scared around here." I flinch and he shot off another grin.

"Oh, and I heard you have two your self." she gave him a look

"Yes, but I haven't seen them for a while. Who knows what those idiot pupils of mine are up to now."

I suddenly feel pity for her students. Such harsh words...

"Well, my dumb student is still here, working on improving her close to nonexistent skills." I feel even worse for my self though. Such a mean teacher.

"I'm trying." I mutter, angry. He just laughs and pats my head. "She's cute though" I blush, soon forgetting the no talent comment from earlier.

I was a sucker when it came to flattery.

"Well," Izumi was going to continue but a sound of a yell cut her off. "SOME ONE HELP!" the voice of a woman screeched. the two adults nodded to each other before quickly moving outside.

I trailed after them, worried.

What could this be about?

* * *

Outside, here was what I saw.

A woman

Three thugs

and Two very upset alchemists.

Thug number one laughed at the woman the three were surrounding. "Just hand over the purse and no one gets hurt."

"Yeah!" Thug number two agreed. Thug number three just nodded.

"Hey, stop that." Kelvin called out. The three thugs turned to face the two adults, noticing them for the first time. They flinched at the man's height. "Oh, and what are you going to do about it, old man?"

I look from my teacher to a smug Izumi to the clueless teens. They had just signed a death wish. 'Old' was Kelvin's berserk word. I learnt that lesson the hard way.

"What did you call me?" He asked in a dangerously low voice. I back up, hoping not to get in the way of Kelvin's wrath.

"Get over it guy, you're old." Snap.

The flower shop owner lunged and on cue, I stumble over to the woman in distress, escorting her away from the violent scene. Once she was safely out of the street, I turn back to the fight.

Two of the ruffians were already down, twitching to sign they were just very hurt. Not dead.

The third was behind Izumi. a knife up to her neck. Oh no! I thought, running to her, but before I could assist, the third teen was on the ground.

Where he stood was a narrow cement wall. Izumi had performed alchemy. And if I'm correct, she hit him... Holding his spot here the sun don't shine. A twisted look of pain spreed on his face.

Bingo.

Izumi swept together her hands, as if getting of invisible dust from them. "You haven't changed at all Izumi" The large man chuckled. She did too "As have you." As they laughed, a light, sparkly aura (that reminded me quite a bit of my nightmares from when I first arrived) in the background; I stared at them in horror.

They were both devils!

Really, strong devils.

I gulp but keep quiet.

They probably smell fear.

* * *

The next day, me and my teacher stood across from Izumi at the train station. The two were exchanging parting words.

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" Kelvin asked. Izumi gave a smile "Sadly, yes. My husband is all lonely at the butcher's shop and I don't want to keep him waiting."

He sighed "Of course you mustn't keep your prince waiting." She nodded and faced me.

"I hope we meet again, Anna." I nod, secretly hoping the opposite. not that I'd voice it out loud though.

She walked onto the train "Well, I'll be going. Bye" and the train let of a loud honk before chugging away.

"Oh!" she called out, leaning out her train compartment's window "And if you see my students, tell them to visit some time! It's been a while!" The train left my view, chugging away in the sunset.

Thank god that was over. "Well ready to continue training?"

I gulp. One teacher was still to much in my book.

* * *

And Done~

Kelvin: *Claps* You finally got a character from the series in. One besides Armstrong.

Anna: Amen to that.

Sorry about the errors. I fixed those.

Preview:

**"And you expect me, and amateur twelve year old kid with only a month and a half of experience, to battle him."**

**"You got it."**

**"And win?"**

**"And win."**

**"You'r crazy."**


	6. The Flame Alchemist: Roy vs Anna!

I'm back~ Whahahah!

Um... so... yeah... disclaimer!

Anna: Amberintheflame does not, nor will ever, own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Amber: Yeah! If _I_ was in charge, Hues wouldn't have died!

Lei: I'm quite sure all fans would say that.

Amber: Shut up!

Helen: Yeah Lei! Just because Amberintheflame owns all her oc's doesn't mean you can be like that. Jerk! useless!*Pounces on Lei*

Kelvin: Before you guys forget, we would like to thank** ROBOTUNICORNZ, BleachBunneh, and elysenjazz **for your reviews. We appreciate it!

Anna: So enjoy!

* * *

Helen's P.O.V

Finally I had done it!

I have found away to torment both my favorite toys at the same time.

Of course it took a bit of snooping through heaven's data base and a bit of illegal trade with devils but I have done it! Victory!

Of course, I still had to put my plan into action.

But not to worry. My target is quite stupid. I suppose I'm just unlucky then. All of the stupid ones seem to come to me.

Speaking of stupid, let's see how little Anna is doing.

* * *

Anna's P.O.V

"A-a-achoo!"

"What's wrong, got a cold?"

"No, I think someone's talking about me."

"What ever you say, student of mine."

"It's true!"

Today was just another bland day at Kelvin's shop. Or, as normal as you can get around this weird world.

And per usual, I was in the flower shop.

The day before, we got a huge shipping of flowers from an 'unknown source'. or, as unknown to my teacher; and I hope to keep it that way.

Let's just say that a certain sparkly major had found out about my new job and was so - quote on quote - "Overwhelmed with happiness" that he decided to ship us a special bunch of flowers.

A special bunch that took three trucks to carry.

So Kelvin had us wake up at the ungodly hours of daybreak to plant the 'anonymous kind flower guy' as we had decided to label him. As long as he never knows...

"Hey Anna, stop daydreaming and start planting. Our shop will be open for business any moment now."

"Yes teacher." I sigh. Sucks to be me, right.

Well, it could be worst.

"Hey you need any help there?"

I looked up to see a man with a navy military uniform on, along with black eyes and hair. He looked nothing like Armstrong, much to my happiness.

With a warm smile that I couldn't identify as fake yet, he looked at me, and then my boss.

"Oh, it's you. Sure." Kelvin approved nonchalantly, a twinge of dislike in his tone. how odd.

But this guy seemed nice enough, though. "Alright then."

I stared at him. That's the day I meet the flame alchemist, Roy Mustang.

* * *

"Hey! Are you really going to help, or just stand there?!"

For the past four hours, the military officer Roy Mustang, claiming to assist me and my teacher has been standing inside our shop, lazing around and hitting on any young girls between the age of twenty to thirty here.

Much to my disgust, he seemed to be pervert and a playboy, and a very successful playboy at that.

He had already gotten appointments with about ten girls. All at different places and times so the females were blissfully unaware of the man's bad nature.

Then again, he had his blunders too.

Like how just a while ago, he hit on a married woman with a dwarf for a husband. Lets just say Mustang didn't see said husband and asked the woman for a date. The Dwarf was not pleased. muhahaha...

"Hey, will you leave already?" I ask, annoyed.

He smirked at me "And what if I don't want to?" I twitched. One of Kelvin's biggest rules was not to lash out in the flower shop. No matter how much the other side may deserve it.

Luckily, I didn't have to. I could tell that my teacher's patience was growing thin as well with the man and his obvious dislike in the first place didn't help the Flame Alchemist one bit.

And as the man continued with his antics, it fueled the larger of the two's fire.

"Mustang." He called out, his voice flat but face obviously annoyed. "How long are you going to loiter in my shop, hurting business?" he asked, but the message was as clear as day. 'get out of my shop'

The object of this tone had noticed too.

But he didn't back down. "No, I was planing to assist you and your employee the whole day." he stated. I stared at him like he was crazy. 'Most likely is' I think, unwillingly going back to my memories of my only other military encounter.

Blech.

Teacher noticed his arrogance too. I could almost see the word bubble above his head, saying 'It's on bitch'

My teacher was epic at times. "Fine then. Let's have a little bet. You and my student here can duke it out with your alchemy. If she wins, you leave."

"Oh?" said the man with a raised eyebrow "What's in it for me if I win." Kelvin seemed to think it over.

"You can make Anna be your slave for a day. If she can't beat someone like you, she needs to be punished for not training more diligently." I stare at the exchange with wide eyes

"Whoa there! Don't I get a say in this?"

"No" they both chorus, glaring at each other.

"But wait!" I yell to the flower shop owner. "He's a professorial, right. you know, state alchemist."

"Right." he confirmed.

"And a Colonel in the military." I remember him saying that from a pick up line of his

"Yep."

"And you expect me, and amateur twelve year old kid with only a month and a half of experience, to battle him."

"You got it."

"And win?"

"And win."

"You'r crazy."

"Oh am I?" he asked

"YES!" I finally snap, pointing frantically at him

"Do you doubt my teaching skills?" a dark aura surrounded him. I backed up

"N-no but..."

"Then DEFEAT HIM!"

"YES SIR!

It was decided. An angry Kelvin is much more scary than some third degree burn. No matter how much the third degree burn that I will receive if going into this fight will be, Kelvin's wrath is much worst.

And my opponent's mad laughing in the background only fueled my motivation not to disobey or let down my master.

"Show me it wasn't a mistake to take you in." He told me. I nod "Yes sir!"

* * *

We were now in an abandoned field. It was barely noon but all three of us knew this would determine how we spent the rest of our day.

Me and the flame alchemist were standing a few feet away from each other, no wind at all. It was perfect.

The perfect setting for a battle like the one's I've read in my books. Who knew I really would be able to do it. And all it took was dying once.

Kelvin was standing in between us as referee.

The rules were simple; who ever quit or knocked the other out won. Of course I'm not planing on doing either. Neither was my opponent.

"Are you ready?" Kelvin asked both sides.

"Ready enough." I mutter, now nervous.

Roy smirked "Ready."

"Alright." Kevin dramatically paused "Go!"

I tore through the air towards my target, quickly dragging one of my feet along the dirt as I went. As I came to him I threw a hard punch at his head, he quickly avoided it and I jumped over him, rolling safely behind his as he snapped his fingers.

I whistle as I witnessed the flames spark on his glove and quickly move out to the spot I was at moments earlier.

Not giving the man anytime, I swung my leg under him in an attempt to trip his. He jumped out of the way and my toes connected with the line in the dirt I had drawn, bringing it closer to me along with my foot.

The state alchemist didn't notice. Rhythmically, we exchange blows, like dancing.

It was unusually fun.

Smirk still present on his face, he strode to the point I was at, a snap ready. He was underestimating me. But that was the only way I would be able to win.

"You'r good." He commented, all high and mighty. I silently continue my ground drawing, only allowing a quick "You too." to slip out of my mouth.

I had to stall a bit more.

He came at me in a blur. I quickly hit the ground to avoid his fire based attack but I didn't move fast enough.

Slowly standing up, I glare at him. Burn marks covered my arms and it hurt like hell. Mustang noticed too.

"He kid, want to give up. I'm surprised that didn't knock you out, but it still must hurt." Naw. I love these burns. They feel like a refreshing breeze. Not!

But I wasn't done yet. I was almost finished with my plan,

"I won't give up yet." I holler, more at myself than him. Limping, I push my leg over to the end of what I was making. A transmutation circle. "And now you've fallen into my trap!"

My hands slam down, quickly causing the circle to glow. Moving rock was the only thing I could do right now so I took advantage of the terrain to help me out.

"Shit!" he cursed as hard rock bars came up from the sides of the transmutation meeting in the middle over the military officer's head.

"Now Colonial, it's bad to curse." I scold smugly. And I deserved to be. I was proud of my work.

Even though the sides of the bars were uneven, they were sturdy. and even though if this guy had taken me seriously I would be dead, he didn't and I rose triumphant.

"Give up?" I ask, grinning. He smirked in return.

"You'r better than I thought. Reminds me of an alchemy brat I work with." I raise an eyebrow and he laughed. "It was a good attempt, but I know other alchemy besides my flames." My mouth hung open and I realized my flaw in this. The alchemy circle form the creation I made was still there.

"Crap!" I call out as he deformed my self made cage. Cursing in my head I prepare to fight. He starts to walk my way slowly and I become tense. This was my last struggle.

And just about a yard away from me, he does something very unexpected. He collapses.

And not by my hands.

Standing above the fallen Flame Alchemist was a woman no older than twenty in looks, but might be older. She had blond hair in a top knot and cold eyes which stared down at the man she had slammed her pistol handle into moments earlier. She wore a military uniform like his.

"Sir." she stated coldly "It's time to stop slacking off and get back to your office. There's work that still had to be done."

Then she turned to me and my master, who was now posted by my side to inspect the younger man's damage. Although I could tell he couldn't care less.

"I apologies for his rude behavior." she said, smiling a bit and ignoring her bloody superior. 'Is he really ok?' I think, gazing at him. He twitched and she stepped on his back. the twitching ceased.

"A-awesome." I say, breathless. It's official. this lady's my new idol. "Who are you?" I ask, knowing any later and I'll miss my chance "I'm Anna."

Her smile never wavered, as small as it may be. "Riza Hawkeye." She introduced. I nod, gazing at her with adoring eyes. She didn't seem to notice. Either that or just didn't care. "Well, I'll be going." and without another word, she left; pistol pocketed and dragging the playboy by the back of his shirt collar.

Kelvin chuckled 'Let's get back to the shop." he said and turned to me. "We can close up early. I want to talk to you about your idea." he gave a thoughtful expression "Even if it didn't work, it was a good one."

I jump excitedly. "I know right?! I can't believe that worked!" He chuckled and patted my head

"Yes, yes, my little student. Even if you'r alchemy was sloppy." "Hey" " There's hope for you yet." and for what seemed like the first time, I believed him.

* * *

Helen's P.O.V

"oh, Lei~" I sing happily, running over to him. He visibly shrunk back form my voice.

"What?" He asked. Light blocking his glasses to hide his slightly paranoid expression.

"Look at this~" I giggle, not phased at all by his coldness. Or his act at coldness.

From my back, I pulled a large gourd, an evil glint lingering in my eye. "H-hey." he backed up a step. "What's that?" I smirked and stepped closer to him.

"Why don't you find out~" I whisper and grin, showing slightly pointed teeth.

"N-now let's not be hasty." but it was to late. I popped open the special item in my hand and he was quickly taken into it.

Once the top was safely secure, I glance around. Good. No witnesses.

Heading back to my office, I hum joyfully.

Now all I had to do was send him to Anna.

* * *

Lei: Why?! Why are you doing this to me?!

Amber: Because my main character needs a side kick and I'm to lazy to go through the drama of getting her one form Amestris.

Anna: I'm cool with that.

Amber: Really?

Anna: Yeah. Anything to make my life a bit easier

Lei: Oi! As a fellow wimp, you'r supposed to agree with me!

Hawkeye: Pathetic...

Helen and Amber: Yep.

Lei: Hey author! This is obvious oc abuse! I demand a lawsuit.

Amber: I created you. You can't sue me!

Mustang: But I can!

Amber: Aw snap! Run away! *Runs*

Anna: A-anyways... tune in next time!

Preview:

**Ok, done with that "Who are you?" I bluntly say. He flinched, sweating bullets.**

**"W-well, I'm Lei; your new brother."**


	7. Anna's Birthday! Brothers and Camras

**Now, I'm back from vacation and feeling great!**

**This is what we've all been waiting for!**

**Be ready for a new installment of 'a not-so-normal-story'!**

**Helen: Yay! Finally, my plan can go into action!**

**Lei: Noooooo! Oh, and amberintheflame does not own Fullmetal alchemist**

**Amber: But I do own my ocs so back off!**

**Anna: and enjoy the story. **

* * *

Lei's P.O.V

It was dark. Pitch black

Every instinct in my soul told me to get the hell away from where ever I was.

Heck, I could feel the miraculous intent from here, and it was not pleasant.

Now there's only one person, no _thing_, I know that would confine me and probably sadistically mock me about it later.

Helen.

"Oh Lei~" an all-to-familiar voice sang from outside the unknown confinement. I stay quiet, wishing I was anywhere but here. "Lei? ARE YA THERE?!" she yelled at me, my ears bleeding from the unusually loud voice.

"What?" I growl; a low tone to my words 'What could you possibly want?"

I could almost feel her smirk. "Well, I'm glad you asked." I gulp and she continued "You know my most recent assignment Anna, right?" How could I not.

"Well" she continued "I'm getting quite board just watching her train for alchemy day after day, no matter how awesome" you mean sadistic "her teacher maybe and those entertaining" life threatening "situations she gets herself into."

"So?" I ask, irked and slightly horrified

"So I'm going to send you in to help her out. Be her amigo. Her traveling partner of sorts. The straight man."

"But Fullmetal alchemist is a very serious series."

"Yep, and so to keep her from breaking down -because I can assure you she will join in the plot- you will be there to help her out."

I give an incredulous look, even if my captor couldn't see it. "And how did you get the administrators to approve of this plot of yours?"

Her creepily airy voice echoed in my ears "They didn't, this is all me." and with a somewhat evil laugh, my consciousness left me.

* * *

Anna's P.O.V

Today is a very important day for me. Or, at least it should be. I was turning 13. A legal teen back in my world.

It was my birthday; and the three month mark of my time here in Amestris.

Only seven years and nine months to go... and I still have to master alchemy... and not die...

wow, who am I kidding. I. am. screwed.

And so my positive attitude shines through yet again.

"Hey Anna, get down here!" my teacher, Kelvin, hollers from downstairs. Quickly I comply.

As I rush down a pleasant smell greats me. One of pancakes and syrup. yum

And as predicted, at the bottom of the stairs, their in front of me was a plate of steaming pancakes, topped with warm maple syrup and cranberries.

yum!

I look up at Kelvin, who was already sitting at the table, with a surprised look. "What's all of this?" I ask.

He just grins, his eyes closed in happy semi-circles.

"Whoa brat, did ya really think I forgot your birthday." I just stare at the large man with large eyes. "If my one and only student is turning thirteen, of course I'm gonna celebrate it with her."

"But how did you know?" he pointed next to him and for the first time, I notice that my teacher and I were not alone in the room.

In the usually empty chair sat a tall guy, looking in his teens. He had bland brown hair to match my own and calculating silver eyes behind rectangular wire rimmed glasses.

For some reason there was something about him that was different form the people here.

"How come you never told me you had an older brother." Kelvin chortled. My mind spirals from my musing.

What was he talking about.

I was an only child as far as I knew. And I wasn't even born in this world!

I mean, maybe if I had a sibling, my life back at 'home' wouldn't have been to depressing and emo-ish but as far as I knew, the only people with my flesh and blood where far, far away.

To prove my point, I gave the stranger a questioning gaze.

Before the mystery man could talk and cause even more misunderstandings, I slam my hand over his mouth. He shouted from shock and I dragged him off from my teacher, who was still lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

"I can explain " He shouted once we were safely in some random back ally way. I looked at the unusually weak looking guy, putting on my serious face even though inside I was screaming:

Noooooo I wanted my thirteen-year-old pancakes... Sob. Kelvin made the best pancakes...

Ok, done with that "Who are you?" I bluntly say. He flinched, sweating bullets.

"W-well, I'm Lei; your new brother."

"I'm an only child" I point out. He gave a mangled sigh

"Not any more. I've been sent here by she who must not be named to help you out." (A/N and I don't own harry potter either)

I look at him "So you're my sidekick?"

"Yes, I am." he stated, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose to hide his eyes.

I look at him "By any chance, is this 'she who must not be named' Helen?" Lei grunted as a yes and I sweat drop.

This guy may act cool, but he was shaking all over. Yay! Some one more wimpy than me!

"Well anyways, do you know alchemy?" I ask curiously.

He nodded. "Of course I do. after living for so long, you pick up on all sorts of things."

"Wait, so you are an angel too?" He nodded again. "Yeah"

I whistle "I never knew angels were such stalkers. I mean, how else would you know my birthday?" He waved his hands frantically in front of him

"N-no! You've got it all wrong. Just like it's Helen's job to help test people to see if they're worthy for heaven, I work with grim reapers to file people who have died, organizing their life to be all nice and neat. It just so happens, one of the files I worked with was yours."

I give him a skeptical look "It's true" He squawked before I let out a breath

"Fine..." I trail off before looking at him "But I still won't think of you as my sibling." he frowned, crocodile tears running down his face to show his 'suffering'.

"Such harsh words." He sobbed.

I just sigh. Were all angels this high maintenance?

"now" I mutter "we just need to get past Kelvin and I can finally get my birthday breakfast.

Back at the kitchen:

" So" my teacher studied the Lei, who was shifting back and fourth in his seat nervously "This kid is your older brother, ey?" He eyes Lei suspiciously and moves in closer to the poor angel's face.

_Too close!_ The boy exclaimed in his head. Anna stared at his discomfort, reminded of her own first meeting with the man And then her first day with him.

She involuntarily shivered. That was almost as bad as meeting Helen. Or Armstrong.

Both were traumatizing experiences.

"Y-yes" Lei stuttered, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"and you came to visit her for her birthday, worried about her?"

"Y-yes!"

"Hmmmmm..." I sigh as Kelvin continued to terrorize my new fake brother. I wonder if this was a hobby for him.

Suddenly, the large man broke into laughter. "Ahahaha your just as fun to tease as your little sis too." He continued to laugh in a good nature manner.

That was just a joke?! Thought Lei, shocked.

Anna sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

and I was right.

* * *

After a fantastic breakfast from my oddly house wife-ish teacher, it was time to go to work. Even if it was in the same place as the house.

Of course, to look less like some random guy, he volunteered to help my teacher water the flowers out front.

"So Lei, what should we do for Anna's birthday?" Kelvin 'sneakily' asked the younger (technically older) boy.

Lei paused like a deer in head lights._ I know a bit about Anna but not enough to go know any personal likes or dislikes!_ He panicked _what should I say!_

I watched him flail about from my usual post at the cash register. Was I ease-dropping? Maybe. But they didn't knew that. And I need to make sure my new 'brother' stays out of trouble.

So being the great younger 'sister' I was, I helped him.

Hey, even if this is a violation of my privacy, we cowards need to stick together.

"Um, Kelvin?" I ask, looking up to him. He glared at me before remembering it was my special day and tuned his look to an intense stare.

"Did you say something, _student_?" He emphasized student and I remembered him ordering me to address him a certain way when his scary pal, Izumi, bragged about how her students always called her in one very ego inflating way.

I let out a breath. Fine have it your way.

"Alright. _Teacher_?"

His mood clearly brightened "Yes?"

"Well, I think just staying here would be fine." His aura became dark again.

"What?" He demanded "A child must always enjoy their young age to the fullest. It's the day you were born. You must want to do something."

I nodded "Well, you would know-" He cut me off

"Are you saying I'm old?" He once again demanded. I shrink back, my inner wimp showing and it told me the one golden rule.

"N-no! I was just implying it- I mean- you were- Ah! i'm sorry Teacher!" If all else fails; Beg for forgiveness.

Still bumbling apologies, a large force landed on my head. I looked up to see what should be a nice smiling face of a senile old guy, but was actually my intimidating master's slightly annoyed, his hand pressing down on her head.

"Um, teacher. Your crushing my head." I manage to sputter.

He looked at me "Then where do you want to go for your birthday?"

"To see Mustang!" A voice suddenly intervened. Lei had come to my rescue. Or was it my demise? Thinking back to the flame alchemist, who I hadn't seen since our epic (if I do say so myself) battle when Miss. Hawkeye gave him a concussion with the back of her gun.

My mood brightened at the thought of my new idol. Maybe I could see her again too!

I nod furiously at the idea. 'Yes, what Lei- i mean my brother- said! Lets visit Miss. Haw- I mean Mr. Mustang!" I exclaim happily.

My teacher eyed me before shrugging. "What ever you say, birthday girl. But heavens knows why you would want to visit that scum bag on such an important day." I stare at him He finally admitted his feelings for the guy! "If that's the kind of the guy your attracted too, It's none of my concern." If I was drinking, I would have done a spit take.

"W-wait!" I shout, desperate to get rid of the misunderstanding "You're not actually suggesting I like this guy, are you?!"

Lei joined in and bobbed his head up and down sagely. "They grow up so fast."

"Don't agree with him!" I yell, outraged at what I thought was my fellow comrade 'It'll just get worst!"

Kelvin and Lei just shook their heads. Wow, I really hate these guys now. Even if I did just meet one and the other took me in and probably saved me from a death of hunger, thirst, and most likely (with my luck) sickness.

The hated duo shoved me out the door.

And promptly slammed it in my face.

"Jerks!" I yell and I knew they could hear me.

* * *

I wonder if following out my plans to the military after that was a good idea...

I look at the large, sturdy base in front of me, awaiting my doom. This was a sucky idea and I knew it.

Ah ha. Knowing my luck, I'll be killed by being mistaken my an enemy. On my birthday too. I'm only thirteen and I'm going to die.

What a great present. Thanks Lei. Thanks Kelvin. And because I suspect she's laughing at my misfortune, thanks Helen.

And with my will planed out in my head (All the money was going to those nice middle aged woman that visited the store, they _deserved_ my will) I enter.

"Hey kid, what are you ding here?" To be halted. In front of me was a middle aged dude with blond hair and a cigarette dangling from his mouth, lit with smoke coming from the edge. He also had a the mandatory navy uniform, completed with a gun holster (Holding a gun of course) and a large stack of papers resting between his arms.

"I'm hear to visit a er..." I trailed off, thinking of one obnoxious Roy Mustang "Aquatint." I finish lamely. "Err, who are you?" I ask the man.

Has talking to strangers become a habit or something? Oh well.

"I'm Jean Havoc, 2nd Lieutenant." He answered without a second thought. "You're young to be running around here kid, but if you want, I can take you to who you're looking for. You remind me of another little kid alchemist I know anyways"he muttered the last part under his breath.

Ignoring it, I smile. It seemed I've just employed some help to survive... I mean find my way around the base. Yeah. That's it.

"Good." I state simply "I'm looking for Roy Mustang. Heard of him?"

* * *

Third person's P.O.V Roy Mustang

It was just another dulled day for Roy Mustang and he sat lazily in his office. It was six months since the Ishval civil war and he had nothing to do. Not that the hell on earth called war was fun.

But still. There was nothing to do except paper work, which he avoided like the pledge, rather sending it to his subordinates instead of doing it himself.

Now he was so desperate for something to do, he would even fill out the blasted papers that once flooded his desk.

_Well, maybe not that desperate_. He thought

Suddenly, his thoughts were cast aside when a panting Jean Havoc entered the room, slamming the doors open.

"Havoc, what's the meaning of this?" he asks the still exhausted man. He sprung up like a mushroom.

"Mustang you playboy! You've really done it now!" And he pulled a strikingly familiar brat with a sheepish look on her face from behind him.

"How come you never told us you had a daughter! Knocked up some poor woman and left her with this kid for good and.." As he continued ranting, the girl, _Anna_ he identified, waved while shooting an apologetic look.

She clearly did not expect this to happen from whatever she told this idiot.

"And yet you still end up stealing my girlfriends even with this kid!" The flustered smoker huffed.

The other two sweat dropped 'so that's why you were upset' they thought in unison.

"Havoc" Roy's clear voice shot through the room "This young girl is just an employee I meet at a flower shop. She is not my daughter."

"So she's your lover!" He concluded "I always knew you where a pedo!"

"Wrong! That's not it either!"

Anna watched as the two so called grown men argued back and fourth and she was soon getting annoyed.

If it wasn't her luck, her temper would kill her.

She snapped "Enough already!" She raged.

"It's my birthday, and only one in the afternoon and I have a new brother, I was kicked out of the house, and now I'm watching two _grown men_ fight like little girls! And all I wanted was to see Miss. Hawkeye! _Now I'm just pissed_!" Anna hiss the last part

The two timidity halted, shaking in their military styled combat boots.

A chuckle broke through the silence. "Well said, Anna."

_'I know this voice!' _The girl whizzed around to see Riza Hawkeye in all her bad ass glory. Anna drooled a bit, large sparkles in her eyes.

'Now, it's your birthday you say." she nod, still dazed by her amazingness "well, I don't have much for you but if you'd like, I could walk you back home." Once again the undead girl bob my head dumbly.

"Alright, let's go." And the grown woman strode out of the room, the pint sized girl trailing behind her.

Mustang and Havoc stared as they left "She's just like him." The Colonel commented.

"Just like Fullmetal."

* * *

Anna's P.O.V

I have to say, it started as a rocky start but this birthday was fantastic.

Possibly the best one I've ever had compared to the loneliness of nothing from before.

On my way back from the hectic base, my own idol taught me the basics for shooting a gun.

Once we got to the shop, Kelvin and Lei threw me a surprise party. All of the kind middle aged ladies were there.

We had cake and I got a cute little angel doll from Lei, my new 'brother' of sorts, and a new book on alchemy from the middle aged folks.

Kelvin gave me these cool black gloves that are made from sturdy stuff. They can even stand bullets.

But was shocked me the most was a small package from Helen (When Kelvin asked, I claimed she was a childhood friend). It contained a large bulky camera, equipped with a case that hung as a shoulder bag. It was a dull black and seemed old fashion nut I loved it none the less.

It was just special coming from the usually blunt and sadistic Helen I knew.

And so, that night, in bed, a warm feeling came over me.

I had a new family now.

A real family.

And I would treasure every ounce of it.

_End of birthday special._

* * *

Wow, that was long.

Longer than usual. I'm impressed with myself.

No really, I'm shocked I could write this long.

Anna: Aren't we all.

Amber: Hey! Be nice miss oc!

Anna: Ok, ok. I was joking.

Amber: Fine...

Havoc: What was with my entrance

Amber: Was there something wrong?

Havoc: Yes! I looked so uncool.

Amber: Fine, than you can thank the viewers.

Havoc: Fine. Amberintheflame thanks Illovebooks, inlovewithnaruto, elysenjazz, and Azumi Takagi for your review.

Anna: And It's my birthday so: REVIEW THIS CHAPTER TOO!

Amber: And tune in next week.

Bye~

Preview:

**"Who are you?" I wanted to know. I wanted to know so badly. And I didn't know why. I just wanted to know.**

**"I go by many names." It said, for a proper gender couldn't be given to the strange voice. "But to you, I am Truth."**


	8. Intense meeting! Truth

**Kufufufuf. My exams are this week and I have not-as-much homework! So I can update faster! **

**That means, I can finally get to the part I've been pumped about writing.**

**But first I have to write this chapter. Sorry its short but I just needed it out of the way.**

**Anna: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?**

**Lei: Because this is the person who created HER**

**I love how you capitalized Helen's name as HER.**

**Lei: dont speek of that monster!**

**Amber: ahaha... So anyways. Disclaimer! **

**Helen: Alright. Amberintheflame does not own Fullmetal alchemist. She only owns her ocs. **

**That's right!**

* * *

Helen's P.O.V

"Wow, that worked rather well" I was staring down at a sleeping Anna, her birthday ending without a hitch.

All was peaceful and well. lalalalala... Boring! I can't make due I with such dull entertainment.

so naturally; I have a plan.

Anna, and Lei for that matter (even tough it's only been a day) have settled in to that alchemist, er... Kenny or something... Any ways!

They've gotten too comfortable to cause any action. And after Lei gets a routine to match Anna, it'll be even less eventful.

And the plot's still quite a while away so unless I mix things up, there will be no battling any time soon.

And so, it tis' time to activate plan B for entertainment. And I'll actually be doing my proper job of giving advice this time!

I watch as Anna's peaceful sleeping face turns to a frown. "No." she muttered "No."

I frown. Even though I was a bit sadistic, even I hated this part. The hidden part of the test for judgment.

"Well" I mutter, a small grin creeping on it's face. I always was a rule breaker. "Time for action."

* * *

Anna's P.O.V

I felt myself in a black room, much like when I had found myself when I first died.

It was a bit different though. Last time, when I died, it had more of a calming feeling to the room.

This was filled with miraculous intent.

I shut my eyes closed before opening them again, hoping to wake up.

I had no such luck. The space I was in became cramped. I felt claustrophobic and scared. A sickening feeling wormed it's way to my stomach. I've never felt so much pain before.

And then it stopped.

"Welcome." a voice rang from the darkness, but it was unfamiliar. From the single word, I could tell the voice was a bit deep, but could be either male or female. I lacked most emotions, only holding a bit of sympathy.

Now normally, I would have been scared, but another feeling came over me.

Curiosity. The want to learn. To know.

"Who are you?" I wanted to know. I wanted to know so badly. And I didn't know why. I just wanted to know.

"I go by many names." It said, for a proper gender couldn't be given to the strange voice. "But to you, I am Truth."

My blood ran cold. I shook as the name echoed through me 'I am Truth'

"Truth?" I question. Yes, I was now afraid, in cold sweet. But I couldn't help it. It was as if something else was controlling me, forcing words out of my mouth.

"Yes." It said. "I am the truth of all things. I am the world's every secret. And I am you."

And indeed it was. In front of me stood an exact copy of myself. But something was off. In my reflection's eyes, I saw something else.

Loneliness. Plainness. No hope.

"You." I had trouble regaining my voice, but managed "You are not me. Not this me at least. You are the past me. A me that I have gotten rid of."

"Or have you?" It replied, copping my voice as well. "Have you really already forgotten in these six months. You'r gray world. Or has dying caused you to go into denial."

"Sh-shut up." hands clutched over my ears. This wasn't what I wanted to hear. Not at all "Shut up!"

"You see." It taunted " You just don't want to face it. Even if you are no longer alive, you are just as foolish as everyone else."

I fell on my knees, tears streaming down my face. I trembled, but I wasn't through.

"No."

"What was that?" It asked, amusement once again worming itself into it's voice.

"I said No!" I yell, throwing a punch at it's face. The attack went right through but it still seemed at least surprised. "

"Oh? You still have the strength to fight? When so many others have failed?" I stop. "You didn't think you ere the only one to ever be sent to this world did you? It seems you're an unlucky kid."

"I know!" I retort loudly, pointing to my clone "I know I'm Unlucky! I know I'm week! I know I have a long way to go! But just because I fall doesn't stop me from walking. I'll walk! I'll limp! I'll crawl! I 'm not going to give up! And I will be curious! But I wont let my self get killed like that dumb cat! I'll live in this second chance."

It raised an eyebrow. "I was surviving before. Now, I will live."

And that was final. My resolution was firm and unwavering. It seemed all my emotions were flowing out from me. I was insane.

And it laughed. Not just a snort or a chuckle. Full out laughter.

"Amazing" It said. "I believe such will power should be rewarded, don't you?" I stare. "But that's for another time. It seems you're quite popular, Anna."

And it was gone. Vanished. Poof.

I was once again alone in the darkness "Anna!" A voice called. Now this one, I could relate too. But why now?

"MY GOD ANNA! LOOK THIS WAY!" I Quickly, I feel myself turn over to the source of the voice. The room flashed bright, momentarily blinding me, and I fell to the ground.

In all her evil glory... was Helen.

* * *

I stared.

Helen stared.

after what seemed like hours of this science, the angel broke the ice.

"yo."

My temple throbbed. "Yo? Is that all you have to say?!" I didn't give her time to answer.

"Today- in this past twenty four hours- has probably been the longest day of my life! Best and worst And all you can say is 'yo'?!"

She nodded sagely "sometimes, it's easiest to use simple words to express a deeper meaning."

"Liar!" I accuse "you just couldn't think of anything else to say!"

"Ahahaha, well I need to explain some things to you." She smiled in fake innocence. She totally just ignored me!

"Like; right now." She added as an after thought. I sweat dropped. Right. Can read thoughts.

"Well anyways, first, you're probably wondering what you were just in. I'm actually shocked 'that thing' confronted you this early."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as you've guessed, 'that thing' is at it so fondly calls itself, 'Truth'."

I remember the encounter

_"But to you, I am truth"_

Shuttering at the memory, I turn my attention back to the speaker.

"Well, anyways, to us, Truth was a troublesome character who only got in the way to us. It always seemed to interfere with those who were sent to it's world, Amestris, and made them give up, which is the worst possible thing you could do in a half dead state like yours."

I gulp "So what would have happened if I did give up?"

Helen gave a rare grim expression "Your soul would wonder in this world for all of eternity. People would no longer see you. And you would be alone."

my eyes widen. Thank the lords for stupidity!

and rash choices!

and... Yeah, I'm gonna stop now.

"ok, so you have anything else to tell me?" I ask

"Well, I'll tell you about the deal we made with Truth."

"You made a deal with it?!" She nodded grimly.

"yes" she said, "even though its caused so much trouble for us, truth is unusually persuasive."

the angel massaged her temple in annoyment. "So now his little sadistic games are considered part of the judgement for souls."

"Seriously?! That sucks!"

"well kid" she shrugged "rules are rules. But..." A snarky grin overcame her features, "I don't play by the rules, do I?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember the birthday gift I gave you? You should, it hasn't even been twenty four hours since then." The image of the old fashion camera flashed into my head.

"Bingo, the camera. Did you really think that I gave you a present for no reason at all?"

I rub the crook of my neck sheepishly "Well" I admit, "The thought was nice."

Helen snorted "Well, no. You could say that camera is my own Truth repellent."

'Truth repellent' I sweat drop 'She talks like its a bug.'

"It is. Truth; Bug. Practically synonyms." she radiated an aura of fury. Wow, she must really hate Truth.

"So anyways, as long as you have the camera near you, Truth shouldn't come close to you and invade your mind."

"So what's the catch?"

She narrowed her eyes to slits "How do you know there's a catch?"

I snort "Don't you know? In good deals like this, there's always a catch."

"Fine, there's a catch" she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Paranoid child."

"Ha!" I yell triumphantly. "So what is it! Fess up!"

"Well, the camera takes up a lot of my energy to maintain so... I want you to do something for all my hard efforts."

"And what do you need me to do?"

"Well, to be blunt, your training with your teacher- Kenny or something- is getting terribly dull. So to make things more exciting, I want you to go out and explore!"

I gave her an incredulous look "You can't be serious."

"Oh but I am" She crowed "Your teacher won't be there with you, but Lei will, so you don't have to worry about being alone."

"Whoa there! That's not the problem. My requirement was just to learn alchemy and live for eight years in this freaky world. There is nothing in my contract about a journey that will surely get me in more danger than sitting around."

"Yes well, the author has to add some filler chapters until the plot starts and its boring staying in one place so... yeah."

"Wait author? Chapters? Well, no matter. I'm not going on a pointless adventure of wondering and crap!"

"I guess you'll get another visit from truth then?"

I instantly pale. That was not something I wanted to experience again. Ever.

"So?" she asked, although my answer was painfully obvious.

I let out a strangled breath "Fine."

She clapped her hands together. "I'm glad we came to an agreement. Now I just need to inform Lei and you'll be on your way."

"But how will I tell Kelvin?"

She gave a sparkling smile "You'll have to figure that out on your won, won't you?" I sigh.

"Man, you never give me a break, do you?"

"Nope. So now, it's time for you to go off to real sleep. Bye bye!"

And sleep I did.

* * *

And done! YES DONE!

YAHHHH!

Remember this is a humor/adventure. Buuuut it's also fullmetal alchemist which means at least a bit of angust is included in the mix.

I'm planning to make the chapters more leaning on the haha funny side so stick with me.

And if you like that serious stuff, don't worry, the plot's coming up soon.

So remember

Anna: Review!

Amber: and tune in next time!

**Preview:**

**"Are you looking for the Varmillion flower?" A feminine but rough voice cut in. I turn around, once again smiling.**

**"Yeah, how did you know..." I trail off as I looked over who the speaker was. Black dreadlocks. Tanned skin.**

**"On second thought, I think I can find it myself.**"


	9. Time's skipping slowly! part 1

**Now for the fun stuff!**

**Here is a chapter full of fillers, but I hope you enjoy it none the less!**

**Now for the disclaimer:**

**Anna: Amberintheflame doesn't own fullmetal alchemist. And never will.**

**Amber: But I still own all my ocs! So no touchy!**

**Anna: We'd also like to thank elysenjazz and Angelic Fluffle for reviewing~**

**Amber: So...**

**All: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, my idiot student! I'm gonna miss you so much! Remember to write. And also remember that promise you made me. And train your alchemy every day. Your physical strength too. But don't get into to much trouble, you got that? Oh, I didn't think this day would come so soon! Too soon if you ask me!" Lei, Kelvin, and I were in front of the train station. We had agreed only a week before, the morning after my freaky ass meeting with Truth and Helen, that I could go on my own. Well, as on my own I could get with Lei by my side.

Currently, I was prying my teacher off my smaller form unsuccessfully. He had me locked in a bear hug and my new traveling companion was doing his best to get us on our ride in time.

"Um... Teacher, my train's leaving soon. I'm gonna miss it. Let go!" I yell frantically, gripping my ticket as I reached for the conductor who was looking for the last of the passengers.

"Nooooo!" He complained. I cough loudly, gasping for air.

"Teacher, your crushing my spine!"

Lei pulled at me harder, assisting in my struggle to escape. "Sir, I'm sorry but our train's leaving. With that in mind please" tug "let go" tug "of my sister!" With one final pull I flew out of the large man's arms and on to the ground.

Both males rushed to my side as I got up, rubbing my back.

"Now," Kelvin looked me in the eye. I tense, ready to run if he attempted to latch onto me again.

"You remember our promise?" I nod, holding up the camera which hung loosely around my neck.

"Take a picture of every new type of flower I see, no matter what." He smiled and ruffled my hair.

I look up at him. I would miss Kelvin. He was like the father I never had. But, I knew I would see him again. For sure.

My other new family member tugged on my arm, pulling me to the train. I silently followed, thinking back to my training.

We boarded the train, grabbing a seat that let me see my teacher. As the our ride rang its final bell, I glance at the flower shop owner.

As the ride chugged, growing faster and louder, I stood up, my top half leaning out the window. "Teacher! Thank you for teaching me!" He chuckled, returning my frantic waving with a slow one.

I keep my eyes on the station until it becomes no more than a dot. And then it disappears, replaced by fields of green. I sit back down in my booth, releasing a loud breath.

It has been seven months since I had died.

* * *

**Okame 1: Sparkles and pictures.**

"Ok." Lei layed out a large map on the seat across from us and stared at it intently. "We," he said pointing to a small red dot on the page, "are here." His figure slid along a small blue line that came from it "and this" he traced his hand down the line to the next red dot, "is our destination."

"Wells Town, huh? Never heard of it." I comment. Lei stared at me.

"You haven't heard of anything in this place, Anna. Face it, my little sister; your practically an alien here."

"I don't look like an alien!" I retort.

He smirked. "What ever you say..." I let out a low growl.

"Don't flaunt your age, angel. Do not make me call on Helen."

He swallowed "Y-your bluffing." Now it was my turn to be devilish.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I will shut up now." He announced, shrinking into his seat.

I nod triumphantly "good."

* * *

"All passengers. We have reached our destination. Please unload."

"Um miss, sir. I need you to wake up now. You need to get off." A voice entered my head as my eyelids fluttered open.

I look up to see a train conductor frantically shaking me, as well as my new brother.

"Please leave." Yawning, I stand up. My shoulder escaped from his grip and I turn to Lei.

"Oi Lei! Wake up you any sack of potatoes. It's time to go."

"I'm coming. Just hold on." He muttered, rising from his spot. He turns to the train guy "I'm sorry for our disturbance sir. We will be going now."

He hastily left the train car, me trailing behind him. As my feet touched ground a shiver went up my spine.

"ANNA! DEAR FRIEND! WHAT A JOY IT IS TO SEE YOU ONCE MORE!"

I turn around quickly at the familiar voice, shrinking. Those sparkles! That uniform! That face! "Not you!" I shriek!

"WAIT MY FRIEND!" He called, hands open for a hug I know I don't want to experience.

Ever.

I broke into a mad dash for my life, dragging an extremely confused Lei behind me. "What's going on?" He asked panicked.

"I'll explain latter! Just run!" And just as I was rounding a corner, sliding a from the speed, I crash.

I was thrown back, a force acting against me. Slamming into an open room, I roll on the floor before coming to a halt.

The others come running to my aid.

"What's going on?" The angel demanded, getting in close. I back away.

"Well" I rack through my brain. Now how can I say this without hurting any feelings? "Er. It's just Armstrong here" I gestured to the large mad, who was now posing as attention was called a upon him, " I haven't seen him in a while and so... Uh... I was overwhelmed."

I turn to the poor soul I knocked over. "I'm really sorry sir!"

He swatted away my apology, grinning. "No, it's ok. I'm Hugh, nice to meet you."

I eyed him warily, taking in his appearance. The man seemed harmless enough, white his kind smile and bright black eyes. But his cloths told a different story.

It was another one of those military outfits. The ones that all the crazies (not including ) have on. And no one gets in the military for nothing.

"Oh, want to see pictures of my little Elicia! She's so adorable. And don't forget my beautiful wife. They're both so cute!"

Both me and Lei sweat dropped. 'a dotting father.'

"Say, young man!" Armstrong approached Lei as the other man begun to smother me with his pictures.

"Your my friend Anna's brother, correct?" the small the of the two nodded uncertainly.

"Fantastic!" He sang happily "that must mean we shall be dear friends too!"

"no, that's ok."

"really, I insist."

"Isn't my daughter so cute!"

"Yes, now can you please let be breath!"

"Let me tell you about the Armstrong family!"

"Really! It's ok! Let me be!"

* * *

**Okame 2: Day Dreams**

Me and Lei were once again on a had barely escaped the two strange military employees and once we did, we quickly picked up some material and left for the next train, leaving no time for the two strange men to find us.

The only problem was now, in our hast, we have no idea where we're going.

"Well?" I ask once Lei returned from finding where we were headed.

"It seems" he pushed up his glasses, reflecting the light, "That we are headed for a place called Dublith."

I tap my finger on my chin thoughtfully. Where have I heard that name before?

I watch as the fields and meadows go by in a blur. It was bright and cheerful out there, much different from were I was born.

I think back for the first time in a long time to when I was born. It's been a long time since I thought of that place, willing it out of my mind.

The gray sky. The dead grass. The dull people.

And then there was that. The encounter that changed me. From a robot, to a human.

That was the day I met her.

_A young version of me was walking back from her school as every one else around me did the same. My parents had told me to be home by seven, but they knew I would most likely work my way home early._

_The place I lived in didn't allow diversity. It wasn't forbidden or a law, people just didn't do it. So friendship was scarce and the smaller me was no exception to this rule._

_Of course, there were those who acted up to gain attention. But they were ignored. And following everyone else, I ignored them to._

_Until today. A young woman with brown hair and kind chocolate eyes sat at the park bench. A park bench which was usually empty, for there was no need to just sit when you could be doing something productive._

_Curiosity, something I was told by my parents was bad, filled me. It was like that woman was special and when she looked my way, a warm and fuzzy feeling entered my chest and my cheeks grew rosy._

_"You want to sit down?" she said with a soft voice. I just stare at her "No need to be scared." _

_So, going against everything I knew, I did just that. "Who are you?" I ask, once again doing something that was shunned Asking questions was not recommended. _

_When she didn't respond, I thought I offended her._

_"I never seen you around before." I add significantly quieter, now quite self conscious. _

_She just chuckled, something I wasn't expecting, and patted my head, another thing that was new to me._

_"It's ok." She said smiling "You remind me of my sons. They're quite curious too." I looked at her in awe. _

_"Who knows, maybe one day, you'll meet?" I nod happily, now a bit more open. I would like to meet these boys who are 'just like me'_

_"By the way, I'm-"_

"Anna, are you listening?" Lei cut in, wait Lei?

Snapping out of my thoughts, I turn to my traveling companion. "I'm sorry, dear brother of mine, could you say that again?" He sighed.

"Fine, but pay attention this time." I smile. I might not have run into her boys, but all the same.

I now have others that are like me.

My dear friends.

* * *

**Okame 3: Another lesson of life**

"Well, we have arrived in Dublith. Now what?" I looked expectantly at Lei.

He just shrugged. "I don't know. How about we find a nice inn with a bed to sleep on." I pat him on the back, smiling.

"Good suggestion! Let's go!"

He looked at me strangely. "Whats got you so excited?"

"Well" I grin "I remembered where I've heard the name of this town before. It's just one of the flowers teacher told me to snap a picture of is in the area. One step closer to finishing my promise."

He pushed up his glasses "Alright, so where is it?"

I froze mid step, looking back at him with a expression of surprise. "Um, well, er."

"You don't know where it is, do you?"

"Not a clue."

"Well, then let's split up. I get a good inn and our food rations and you find that flower."

"Ok." I agree and wave as he walks away. "Now where could I find it?" I mutter to myself.

"Are you looking for the Varmillion flower?" A feminine but rough voice cut in. I turn around, once again smiling.

"Yeah, how did you know..." I trail off as I looked over who the speaker was. Black dreadlocks. Tanned skin.

"On second thought, I think I can find it myself."

"Hold it right there." Her hand had an iron grip on my shoulder and I gulp, remembering what she did to those thugs at her visit with Kelvin.

"Any ways" she added slyly, "Only I can get you to where you need to go to see the flower." I blink, looking at her.

"Now" she continued, realizing I didn't have any objections, "You haven't meet my wonderful husband yet. So, come with me."

As she dragged me off, crocodile tears went down my face. Why me?"

* * *

Izumi quickly paced into the shop, me dragging behind her. "Honey" she called out joyfully, "I'm home!"

"Welcome back, dear!" A tough voice replied. I look to see a large man, even bigger than teacher, in front of me. He was wearing a greasy shirt and was smiling.

"Who's this?" he asked, pointing to me. "She a new student?"

"No!" I yelled a bit to quickly. But I already had a teacher. No need for more!

Izumi just laughed "Of course she's not. She's Kelvins and just happens to be in town."

"Kelvin?" He asked cheerfully "Oh, How is the man? I haven't seen him in a while." I laugh nervously, rubbing the back of my head "He's doing well."

Just than a bell rang "Oh, a customer!" The two wed said in union rushing to the front of the house, where her shop was. I examined the pieces of meat hanging from the wall.

"Hello, I have some things I need to order..." Startled, my eyes widen as well as his. "Lei?" I yell "What are you doing here!"

"That's what I should be asking!" He replied hotly. "There was meet on this list. But I don't see any flowers growing in this place."

"Of course not! I was dragged here in hopes of getting clues to where it is!"

"Oh, is this boy traveling with you?"

"He's my brother!" She laughed, waving off my words.

"Well, if that's the case, he can come too."

"Come where?" Lei asked curiously.

"Well."

* * *

"ON AN ISLAND!"

Both Lei and I watched as Izumi rowed away with her husband in a small row boat. "Don't worry about it!" She called out.

"Just survive one month here and we'll pick you up! The flower that you wanted is only on this island anyways! Oh, and no alchemy! Or I'll just leave you there!"

"N-no way!" I yell. Lei fell to the floor in defeat.

"My nice bed. My inn. My comfy sleep. WHYYYYYYY!"

I sigh "Lei. Give it up. We are never going to get a break here."

He gave a strangled breath before standing up. "I know." He replied in the same depressing tone. I glanced at the knife the female threw at us and winced. This was going to be a long month.

* * *

Well, that's all for now. Sorry I updated so late. Finals and all.

Anna: Excuses~ Excuses~

Amber: Sh-shut up! Anyways, this is a two part filler chapter of okames, so the next will be like this too. After that, we can start the plot!

Anna: Yays!

Lei: Yays!

Helen: Yays!

Lei: No! If your happy about it...

Amber: Muwahahah! So review and tune in for next time.

Helen: Bye~

Preview:

**I stare at him. "Your joking, right?"**

**He laughed sheepishly, as if they weren't in such a horrible situation. This confirmed my suspensions.**

**"Fuuuuuuuu-"**


	10. Time's skipping slowly! part 2

**Hola. This is the long overdue last chapter of the Beginning arc so please, Enjoy! **

**Anna: Amberintheflame does not own fullmetal alchemist. How ever, she does own all her ocs. **

**Helen: So now, please sit back and enjoy the story. I know I will. Oh, and thank you Konri Kari for your review. **

**Anna: Um, yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

I hate islands. Very much so. I now hate them with burning passion.

Just like I hate life, er, death.

No, you know what? I'll just direct my anger at the real cause of my agitation.

"Damn you Helen!" I scream at the sky, shaking my fists wildly.

It's the twenty ninth day and I still couldn't find the dumb flower.

"Oi Anna! I hate that evil excuse of an angel but instead of shaking your fist at the sky, help me with lunch, would ya." Lei hollered from our make shift camp. It wasn't very professional, but it worked.

"Sorry" I call back sheepishly. He sighed, but a smile took over his lips. We were rather close now that we were forced to survive with each other. I now knew his favorite foods (He told me the whole list one day before we started to catch fish) and a whole bunch more trivial things about the angel.

And him to me. But even so, I could tell the dumb land bump in the middle of nowhere was getting on both our last nerves. And don't even get me started about that darned masked dude who steals our food.

He scares the crap out of me.

* * *

"So, It's almost time to get off this island, what are you going to do about the picture?" my brother-but-not-by-blood asked. I just shrugged with a sigh.

"I really have no idea. Izumi didn't look like she was lying when she told me the flower was hear."

"You really trust to easily." He just commented, before taking another reluctant bite of under cooked dead fish. "You've searched every corner of this island and found nothing. Does this Varmillion flower even exist."

I shrug. It was hard to tell at his point. All I could really do was hope the darned evil teacher number 2 would tell me when she gets hear.

"Yo-ho! I'm back! Anna, Lei, where are you?" Both of our heads turned to the voice. Huh, speak of the devil.

Izumi was waving from a small rowboat, her lovely husband rowing closer to land. We glare back.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" She asked once her boat was successfully docked on land.

"It was!" I exclaim with a frown. "You left us on an uninhibited land. -apart from crazy mask guy- for a month and I couldn't even find that dumb flower!"

"Idiot!" She bellowed. "I survived for a whole month at Briggs with no more than a knife and the cloths on me, battling the bears to survive!"

"What are you?!" I shout back surprised.

She raised her head with pride. "I'm just a simple house wife."

I sweat dropped 'That's an obvious lie!' "Anyways, about the flower..."

She gestured to the small boat "Come on." I look at her, and then Lei. He nodded and we both entered the boat, slightly nervous she'd leave us in the middle of the lake to drown or something.

Haha, no, of course she wouldn't... Right? Naw...

The meat selling duo got into the small thing as well, causing it to be a bit cramped. Izumi shot me a meaningful look. "Get your camera ready." she instructed and I look at her curiously.

Never the less, I quickly grab the mentioned item from around my neck and angle it towards where she was pointing.

I gasp. "No way"

Lei stared with a dumbfounded expression. Izumi flat out laughed and her husband chuckled. The island she had been pointing at, the giant one, was now in the shape of a giant flower, pink flowers on trees forming the petals and green leafs causing the illusion of one really big flower.

"So, we were on the Varmillion flower the whole time?" I asked curiously. She just nodded with a grin.

"You got it!"

* * *

Once we got back to the shore, we spent the rest of the week at the comfortable home of Izumi Curtis. She taught me some fighting moves and beat me up pretty bad, but we also talked quite a bit and bonded.

I guess it's because both of her "idiot student" were guys. Either way, even though it was fun, I was happy to be moving on.

If I stay in one place for to long, Helen will probably irritated.

But, watching the couple move away from us as the train I was on currently inched forwards, I smile.

"So," I address Lei "Where to next?"

* * *

**Okame 1: Locked doors and Big Shots**

I looked up in distaste at the man in front of me, a haughty expression in his eyes and a sadistic smirk on his face.

_"What the hell are you doing hear?"_ I demand angrily at him when we first meet. Usually, talking like this to someone older than me would be rude and gets me beat up, but this was an obvious exception.

Fore some reason, this man, who usually stayed in Eastern, had been assigned an important mission and was required to go to this town. And it just so happens that he gets hear the one day I'm in said town.

And to make matters worst, Lei (The one with all of the money) was no where in sight. Which means I lost him. Witch means I'm going to have to turn to this disgusting man to ask for help. He was the only person I knew hear and was my only chance for dinner and a place to sleep.

Swallowing the little pride I had, I look at him straight in the eye. "Mustang. I need a favor."

His smirk grew. "I'm sorry, could you say that again, I'm afraid I couldn't hear over all of the noise."

Bastard. I knew he heard me perfectly fine! "Mustang." I practically spat out his name, "I need your help."

"Can you give me a please?"

"Please?" I ask, half desperate. He gave me a look of pity.

"What do you need help with?" He asked.

"Well... you see... I'm lost without food or money or a place to stay so please give me some of your money!" I quickly explained, well, if you would call it that.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is this your attempt at mugging?"

I pale "N-no! Who would be stupid enough to assault an officer! One with magical flaming powers no less!"

Right at that moment, a whole group of large guys surrounded us, grinning and chuckling like the generic henchmen we all knew they probably were. "You Colonel Mustang?" One leered.

The state alchemist snorted. "Yes. What do you want?"

I would face palm at the dumb question if I wasn't cowering at the guys surrounding us.

...What? They're big! And macho!

"You are the one trying to stop our gang, right?"

"So?" he snapped back. "What of it?"

"We're gonna have ta take you to the boss now. And your girlfriend for safe measures."

I glare at him. Girlfriend?

"I'd like to see you try." The Colonel cut in before I had the chance, getting ready to do his notorious snap.

But the men didn't look scared. In fact, they held out something back. Was that a hose? What would that do?

Roy on the other hand looked terrified. He attempted to snap, but it was too late. The hose let out a spray of water, drenching both hero Mustang and his gloves.

He turned to me "You can do alchemy to right?" I stare at him in disbelief. His weakness was water?

Well, he was the flame alchemist. "Lei has my alchemy chalk right now, too." I inform the older man, crushing any hope of escape.

The men once again gave evilish chuckles. A hard pressure hit the back of my head. I passed out.

* * *

I awoke by something I never wanted to be wakened by. Roy Mustangs voice.

"Oi, get up. Anna, get up already." I snapped up with a jolt.

"What?" I ask irritably.

"Those guys got us. We are now locked in a storage room in the middle of nowhere."

I stare at him. "Your joking, right?"

He laughed sheepishly, as if they weren't in such a horrible situation. This confirmed my suspensions.

"Fuuuuuuuu-"

* * *

It's now been an hour of being locked up the the random thug dudes.

Right now, Mustang is currently telling me in detail about how he is so perfect as well as his many successful attempts to seduce poor Havoc's girl friends.

Kill me now.

* * *

Hour three of this place and I was already desperate.

I glared at the door. Maybe if I stared at it long enough, it would spontaneously combust.

Glare.

Nothing.

Glare.

Nothing.

Glareglareglare.

...

Nothing.

"Dammit!"

* * *

Lei's POV (Because I haven't done it in a while)

I walked around the crowded town, scanning faces as they walked past and talking to the nicer looking ones, showing a picture of Anna to them.

How hard was it to find one lost girl in this place anyways?

Apparently, very hard. I let out a sigh.

I was never going to get a break, was I?

...Don't answer that.

Continuing my search, I see a face I knew. Although it wasn't Anna, they might as well have been.

"Um..." I walk up to the woman nervously. This was my new little sister's idol after all.

"You're Miss. Hawkeye, yes?" I ask her. She looks at me blankly. "I'm Anna's older brother, and I was wondering if I you've seen her."

She looked at me and I shrunk back at her foul mood. Did I say something wrong?

"So you guys are hear too." She muttered before turning to me. "It seems I have lost track of Mustang a while back and right now, I'm in the middle of tracking him down." she clenched her hands around the black guns in her hands. "He decided to skip out on work again..."

I pitied that Mustang fellow, but then an idea popped into my head. "Why don't we look for them together."

She gave him a flat look. How could Anna worship someone so scary! "Fine."

* * *

Anna's POV

Now the man was ranting about paper work. It has been five hours. I can't do this anymore.

"ENOUGH!" I screech, shaking the older man by the shoulders. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" I panted, winded out by my outrage.

He sighed "Calm down, Anna."

"Why aren't we trying to escape?" I demand.

"That's obvious, I'm waiting for them to take us to their boss."

"And what makes you think they are going to do that?"

He tutted her "Simple, when they captured us, the thugs said 'We're gonna have ta take you to the boss now'"

I blink. "So where is he?"

"Are you two talking about me?" Both of us turn to the new voice, startled. And before us was the most generic head criminal of all. It was so fabricated I almost wanted to laugh. It was a buff bald dude with a leather jacket and piercings all over.

"So you're their leader." Mustang said.

"So I am." The generic enemy retorted. They stare at each other for what seemed like hours.

"Just do something already!" I finally interrupt. All eyes turn to me. Oops.

"Um... Hi?" Roy face palmed. The bad dude walked over to me.

I braced myself for the bad news that was sure to follow, but it never came. I open my eyes to find a familiar figure in front of me, gun coked at the enemy in one hand and the other.

"Put your hands up." Riza Hawkeye demanded coldly. The guy (Who I still don't know the name of) raised his hands shakily in fear. I stared up at my role model with sparkling eyes just to notice someone back at the door.

"Lei! There you are!" I call out happily. He just looked at me and pushed up his glasses. I frown. How mean.

"Here." He said, holding out a hand. And in it was chalk!

Oh chalk! How I've missed you! Grinning evilly at the man who kept me in a closed space for such a long time with a complete idiot, I get to scribbling on the ground with my chalk. Then, I place one hand over the other on the mark. Insistently, a small pillar of stone rises from the ground and gives the poor man a uppercut where the sun don't shine.

Yeah, training with Izumi had this sort of affect on me.

I kicked the crying man as he was down.

"That's what you get." I stick out my tongue at him and he passes out. Serves him right.

I think Miss. Riza gave a nod of approval in my direction.

I beam.

* * *

**Okame 0: Time for the opening act**

Two cloaked figures traveled over yet another dune of sand in the scorching desert.

"Lei, why are we in the desert again!" the first whined to the taller of the two. It has been two years since she and her brother left her teacher, and all was going well.

So far, her camera held over sixty kinds of flowers, some that haven't even been discovered yet!

Lei, used to her antics, sighed. "We need to find a special kind of desert flower that only grows at our destination. And there's no other way to get their but foot."

"Ugh! Why is Reole so far away!"

"You'll live. It's just a quick trip anyways. No problem."

"I suppose you're right."

Oh, how wrong they were.

End of Arc: Beginning

Preview:

**"Uh, Lei? Who's the fat guy?"**

**"Miss!" random villager one interrupted "That's the most holiest man alive! A saint!"**

**I tilted my head. "So he's Mustang! That's exactly how he describes himself. Hm... he's gotten a bit chubby though, huh?"**

**Some where in eastern, one Roy Mustang sneezed. "For some reason, I want to punch Anna..."**


	11. Reole, the desert town! part 1

**Yo! This is Part 2 of my Fullmetal Alchemist story!**

**Please make sure to read the author's note at the bottom of the page. IT'S URGENT.**

**Now: Disclaimers!**

**Anna: Amberintheflame does not own Fullmetal alchemist or any of it's characters. That all belongs to Arakawa Hiromu.**

**Helen: That's right. The beautiful Amazing Authoress only owns her oc's. So please don't steal. Also, We'd like to thank both Potatoeheadgod and Skittles-Obsessed-Wolf-Girl for reviewing... Alright, where's my ten bucks?**

**Amber: Ahaha... ah... Um... Enjoy! **

* * *

"Water... water... water..." On the horizon of Reole, two figures were approaching the desert town. Both had on black cloaks, the most inappropriate clothing for this type of weather, and one had a bulky looking camera hanging around their neck.

"Calm down, Anna. We're here." The taller of the two told the shorter, pointing at the now visible city.

"At last! Reole! We're here!" Anna, the smaller of the two cheered, pumping up her fist with new found energy.

"That's what I just said." Her brother, Lei, sighed. He pushed up his glasses in irritation.

"Shut up Lei. Now, let's find a place to get me some water." And so the two ventured forth, into the town that would change their lives. The plot.

**Part 2: The rising actions**

* * *

Anna's P.O.V

"Children of the god who lives on this earth, have faith, and thou shall be saved."

I stared at the radio above the small stand me and Lei sat in annoyance. Wouldn't this priest guy shut up? I was trying to enjoy a meal. I groaned as the strange forecast continued.

"The god of the sun, Leto, enlightens thy path. Behold, having descended from the throne, the lord shall save thee from thy sins."

Now I could tell that even Lei was annoyed. There was no sun god Leto. If there was, I'd have heard about it from Lei from now. That guy and his stories. But this priest dude was slowly stumbling over the line.

Talk about stuff like this has always annoyed me to the point where any 'run away' tendency I have dulls.

"As a messenger of the sun god, I am your father."

And he just took a giant leap over said line.

"A radio broadcast of Sermon?" Lei asked. At the same time, another person muttered the same thing. They blink and look at each other but I was to occupied to notice the exchange.

"A messenger of god?" I say, eyebrow twitching. "What's that...?" I trail off, looking strangely at the guy next to me. He had said the same thing. At the same time even. It was a stare off until the bar tender guy got our attention.

"The thing I ought to say is "What's that" 'bout you guys." He looked at all four of us strangely. "Are you guys street performers or something?"

The blond haired boy next to me spit out his water. Both me and Lei twitched. Why did people keep asking us that? I guess I understand that the armor would be a hint for that sort of occupation, but they weren't with us. Heck, who were these guys anyways?

"Ok pops, what part of us looks like street performers?" The blond asked, obviously angry.

"I keep looking, but that's all you could be..." Oh, ouch.

"Well, anyways. I don't see people like you around often. Are all of you tourists."

I laugh nervously. "Yeah, something like that?" It was more like a question. Lei nudged me and the others just gave me a strange look.

"Anyways, what's with this broadcast?"

"Haven't you heard of Lord Cornello?"

"Who?" Both me and the red-jacket-kid-who-really-needs-a-name asked. Again with the talking in unison thing! Who is this guy!

"Founder Cornello! Messenger of Leto the sun god!" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And to them, it probably was.

The guys surrounding us begun to praise him and I quickly lost attention. I could tell that Lei was losing himself in thought too.

"...You ain't listening, kid." The man stated annoyed.

"Nope." He replied curtly "I'm not interested in religion." Well, neither was I, but then I meet Helen and got into a whole bunch of crazy stuff...

'I'm stuffed, Let's beat it." he told his companion, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yep." the armored guy replied in a surprisingly childish voice. As they got up though, the large tin of metal hit his head on the low down top of the stand, causing the evil radio to drop and smash into pieces.

"AH!" The bar tender yelled in anger. "Hey! Don't cause any problems here! It's all because you're walking around in armor like that!"

"Sorry." He apologized, crouching down to expect the damage. "I can fix it."

"Fix? How?"

"Just watch." the shorter of the two informed us, leaning on the store counter.

I stared as he pulled out a piece of chalk and gave it to his companion, who in return started to draw a round circle around the smashed radio. I knew what he was doing.

"Ok, here I go." The tall guy informed, standing up with his hands crossed above it. A flash of light appeared and sand rose, causing a small smoke screen.

"Hows this?" Blondie asked, pointing at the now repaired machine. It crackled to life, broadcasting the religious talk once more. Dang it!

"I'm totally stunned." The bartender dude responded, looking at the radio and then the boys. "You can use the power of miracles?"

"The what?" Blondie questioned.

I blinked too. "Their alchemist." I inform the man. I shrink as everyone's gaze turned to me. "Um, yeah. Continue."

"Anyways, she's right. We're alchemists. You can call us the Elric brothers. We are sort of famous."

The crowed spring to life once more, shouting out all sorts of things.

"The Elric brothers?!"

"I know them!"

"The older one is a national alchemist, The "Fullmetal Alchemist!" Edward Elric!"

I froze. Elric brothers. Edward Elric. Fullmetal alchemist. Crap! crapcrapcrap this is bad! Very bad!

The rest of the conversation was blocked out as I paled, remembering what caused Reole to be my next destination in the first place.

_"Fufufu! This is so awesome! Finally!"_

_I stared at a manically giggling Helen, the general feeling that was promising malcontent and suffering in the air around her. "Hey Helen. You haven't visited me in a while." I wish she never would "what's up?" please let it be nothing and it's someone else's demise she was giggling about like a school girl._

_"Nope, It's yours" She practically sung. "Your demise and suffering I mean."_

_I gulp. "A-and what is it that's going to be so horribly mentally scaring for me?"_

_"That's a se-cr-et!" She then brook into another fit of insane giggles._

_I slowly backed away. Maybe I could make a run for it and wake up._

_"Nope~"_

_"Ahhhh!" I shrieked as she suddenly appeared behind me._

_"So, Anna, I called you here for more than just me mocking you this time. I need you to go somewhere for me."_

_"No." I flat out refused. last time I went somewhere for her, I was almost maimed by a bear and stuck in a cold fort full of crazy military officers that reminded me of a boot camp._

_"You don't have a choice!" She said, not losing her happy exterior. "Truth repellent!" _

_I massage my temples. She got me there. "Fine!"_

_She smirked. "I'm glad you see it my way." _

Quickly, I grab my brother's arm and pulled him away form the crowd. "We're going." I inform him. "Now."

He nodded. "Ok." Quickly, without a word, we sneaked away, soon leaving the crowded street behind. Only then did I let out a sigh of relief.

"What was that about?" He questioned me. I just look at him.

"When I spun the wheel of doom to decide my fate, my requirements were in this world titled the 'Fullmetal' world.

"Wait! So that means.."

"Right." I nod "Somehow, that guy's going to be the center of everything. Just like the main protagonist of a book! And so..."

I point at the Elric brothers, who I drew a poor sketch of. "We must avoid these guys at all cost!No matter what!"

"Right!"

* * *

I stood next to Lei in the middle of a large crowd of people, all attention directed to one man. He waved to them all and they cheered as if he was a celebrity. Scrunching up my nose, I point at him.

"Uh, Lei? Who's the fat guy?"

"Miss!" random villager one interrupted "That's the most holiest man alive! A saint!"

I tilted my head. "So he's Mustang! That's exactly how he describes himself. Hm... he's gotten a bit chubby though, huh?"

Some where in eastern, one Roy Mustang sneezed. "For some reason, I want to punch Anna..."

Back at Reole, Lei's fist came down on my head. "Idiot. That's obviously not him. It's probably that Cornello we heard about before."

"Ohhh." I nodded. That made a lot more sense. "But what's so great about this guy."

"His miracles!" I looked at random villager one.

"Just watch." Random villager two said besides him, gesturing to the fat dude.

Just then, a stray flower petal from the hundreds that were floating in the air went into his hand. He clasped his other hand on top and poof! Out came a sunflower that was ten times the size of the original.

My jaw dropped. "What! That was definitely alchemy but- but- the law!" I sputtered. Lei nodded gravely.

"Some how, that man ignored the law of equivalent exchange." He looked at me. "What do you want to do?"

"We investigate. If it gets to bad, or to troublesome, we run."

* * *

"Um, miss. Do you know where we could join this religion?" I approached the first person I could find. She was a young woman with dark brown hair, although the fronts were pink.

Was that natural?

The woman beamed. "Oh, are you interested in the religion too? I'm Rose and I was just taking these guys there. You two may come also um..."

"Anna" I informed. "And this is my brother, Lei."

"Ok Lei, Anna. Come with me. Oh, and these are the other guys I'm taking to see him. Their names are Edward and Alphonse Elric." I recognized the two instantly.

"Ah!" We yelled, pointing at each other. "Cloaked girl!" He yelled at the same time I yelled "Blondie!"

Lei sighed in the background. Of all the people to just randomly meet in the street...

"Huh?" Rose tilted her head. "Do you already know each other?"

"No!" I yell quickly, moving over to her side. "Ok! We can go now." That was close!

"Sure. Just follow me." As she walked ahead, the national alchemist pulled me to the side.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He whispered.

"Ah, long story." I mumble back. "Let's just say I'm trying to find something." That's right. A flower that might or might not exist.

Edward seemed to think of it as something else though. His grip tightened. "So you think it's the philosopher stone too, huh? Well sorry pal, but we got here first." He let go and walked to his brother.

I rubbed my sore arm, moving back to my own sibling. "What was that all about?"

I shrugged, my mind in action. The 'philosopher stone'... where have I heard that before? I decided to phone Kelvin later and ask. With that in mind, I followed Rose and the others to where I could get some answers.

* * *

"Now please enter."

The five of us walked in turn behind a large man in a black uniform of a priest.

"The founder is a very busy person, and does not have much free time. But you sirs-"

"And lady." I cut in.

"-have good luck."

"I'm sorry. I won't take up much of his time." Ed said.

Our guide reached into his coat and I backed up a bit. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Yes, we'll end this soon." He stated, pulling out something black and shiny. "Just like this!"

Before anyone knew it, he had a gun in his hand and it was pointed at Al's face. A bang resonated through the room and the head of the armor fell off.

I tried to dash forwards, but Lei held on to my shoulder. "Look." Was all he said.

I watched helplessly as Al's body fell to the floor and soldiers rushed forwards, placing pointy inwards scythe things at both Ed, Lei and my necks.

Wow. What a grand welcome.

"Brother!" Rose yelled "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Rose." He replied "These men-"

"And woman!" I couldn't help but yell.

"-Are heretics that were going to trap the founder. They're demons."

I glare at him. Not once, but twice was I ignored!

"No!" She denied. "If that's why, the Founder surely wouldn't have allowed th-"

"The founder has allowed this." He smirked evilly.

"The word of the founders are the word of god! This is god's will!"

"Oh?" I froze for the second time that day. That voice! It's-

"That's a mean god." as if rising from the dead , Al's body rose up, grabbing the gun. With one swift movement, a metal fist hit him in the face.

At the same time, Ed, flipped one of the guards that restrained him into the other. Then he and his brother turned to the remaining guards. They all flinched as the small alchemist took his brother's disembodied head and threw it at them. It skull bashed one of the guards and the others ran away in fear.

"Strike." The full metal alchemist said, giving me a thumbs up.

"My head!" Al yelled at him.

"W-what! What's this!" Rose pointed at the brothers, falling to the ground.

Alphonse bent down so we could all see his hollow insides. "It's always like this." He explained.

"Th-that's! Th-there's nothing inside!"

I just looked at them with a dropped jaw. Lei was taking it better than me. But I have the feeling he already knew... I'll ask him about it later. Right now...

"Oh, this? This is just the sin of someone trespassing on a forbidden domain. Just like me. And my brother too."

"Edward too?" She whispered.

"Ok, let's stop this topic." I suggest, unnerved.

"Yeah." Ed nodded, he turned to me then Rose. "Rose, do you have the guts to see the truth?"

* * *

"So this is the Founder's room Rose told us about."

The four of us stood in front of the tall door. Ed turned to me and Lei. "Why are you two still here anyways?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Hey, I wan't to see the truth too."

"Although she has close to zero guts." Lei added in. I nudged him in the side with my elbow.

"Ignore the idiot." I gestured to the door. "Please proceed. We'll be right here."

"Cowering behind my brother." Edward depthened. I nod.

"Feel free to pretend were not even here." Lei advised. Sweat dropping, the Elric brothers turned back to the doors.

They creaked open and the two went in, me and Lei behind them. "hmm, You're supposed to say welcome." Ed informed.

"Welcome to our Holy Church."

* * *

**And Cut! **

**I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have a very important announcement. **

**For the next month, my parents are sending me away to sleep away camp, so I won't have any access to a computer. **

**So please don't expect any chapters within that time.  
**

**Instead****, I have a challenge. If I get 35 reviews by the time I get back, I'll do a double update! So please, Review and all that other good stuff. **

**And I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	12. Reole, the desert town! part 2

**Hey hey hey! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M TO YOUNG TA DIE!**

**Anna: Calm down! Dear god woman. **

**Helen: What's her deal?**

**Anna: Well, first she had a month of camp with no internet connection. Then she spent two weeks having the time of her life in England. Also no Wi-fi. **

**Lei: And now she's not doing a double update because her review quota was not met.**

**Amber: ...**

**Lei: Don't sulk!**

**Ed: Yeah you shitty author! What's with your introduction of me anyways!**

**Al: U-um brother? Now might not be the best time.**

**Ed: Oh.**

**Amber: ... **

**Anna: Anyways! Disclaimers! Amberintheflame (Also known as Amber, Flair, or Rin) Dose not own Fullmetal alchemist. She dose, on the other hand, own her ocs.**

**Helen: And she would like to thank Angelic Fluffle, Illovebooks, and FEARFLUFFLY for reviewing. **

* * *

"Welcome to our Holy Church."

I stared from my spot behind Al at the man, who was indeed a bit fat. He had on a priest outfit, along with a cane and a bald head.

'Well someone's never going to get a girlfriend' I thought, before paying attention to the conversation again.

"Did you come to learn my teachings?" the old guy asked.

Ed didn't even flinch. "Yeah." He said with a smirk. "I want you to tell us a bunch." he continued. "Like this rule about you tricking your believers with cheep alchemy."

Suddenly, I was a lot more interested in the conversation. "...hm, I wonder if you might be speaking of... Grouping my 'power of miracles' with alchemy would pose a bit of a problem."

"If you saw it once, you would understand..." He trailed off, a fake smile plastered to his face.

"I've already seen it." Ed retorted. He clenched his fists but spoke calmly. "What I don't get at all is the thing about how you weren't using a transmutation circle and ignoring the laws."

Cornello tapped a finger on his bald head. "That's why I said it wasn't alchemy-"

"I thought so." The alchemist cut in. He tilted his head up in an arrogant smirk. "The 'Philosophers stone.' You're using that, aren't you." I could feel my heart jump at that.

It was that stone again. What is it? I feel like I've heard it before...

Lei nudged me, pointing at the priest. It looks like the state alchemist was right on the mark.

"It's that ring, isn't it."

The man flinched again, his mouth moving into a frown. He shifted his weight to his cane and I tensed at the sudden hostile environment.

"I expected no less from a national alchemist. It is exactly as you said." He brought his had forwards, showing off the ring.

"This is a mysterious power amplifier that was said to be found only in legends. If we alchemist can use this, we can preform the task of great transmutation with little cost."

Edward gritted his teeth. "I've been looking for that..."

And then it hit me! I remember now!

_Anna, around the age of twelve, was looking into the big book Helen had given her only weeks earlier. Her new teacher had instructed her to scan through it, and something had caught her eyes._

_"Hey Kelvin?" _

_The large man turned to her from his work on the flowers throughout the room. "Yes?"  
_

_Younger me furrowed her brows. "In this book, it mentions something called the 'Philosophers stone.' It says here that it can break the laws of equivalent exchange. Is that even possible?" _

_Kelvin laughed. "Well, nothing really is impossible. You should be more open minded."_

_"But is it real?" I asked again, trying to phrase it correctly. _

_Kelvin nodded. "That it is. It is a very rare alchemy tool. But my teacher told me that everything cost a price. I think the stone will cause only madness from such power.  
_

_I stare at him thoughtfully and he walks over, placing a dirt cover hand on my head. "Ahaha! You shouldn't worry about it, Anna! Just work hard and you'll be a master of it in no time!" _

_"Teacher!" I whined, and we both laughed. _

I stared at the large man. What misfortune has befallen him?

"Hmph! Why do your eyes look like they want it?" The old man taunted. "What would you wish for by using this stone? Money? Fame?"

"You too." Ed call back. "You've made religion though Fraud! Is that what you want?!"

Cornello stepped forwards, gripping the railing. A strange glint entered his eyes. "It isn't money."

"No," he corrected himself, "I want money. But, even if I remain silent, it will enter my wallet from my believer's donations you see. On the other hand, I need obedient believers who would be willing to through their life away for me."

"It's wonderful!" His voice rose in volume, and I shrunk back, gripping onto Al's armor tightly. "The greatest army in the world! Who doesn't fear death!"

"I've steadily advanced my preparations! Behold! After several years! This country will be mine! Wahahahaha!"

"Nope. Don't care." Ed interrupted, gesturing to the air.

"What?!"

I blinked, snapping out of my trance. Then a giggle escaped my lips. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands and turned to see Lei, trying hard not to crack up. Talk about ruining the mood.

"Don't just say a couple of words about my plan like "I don't care"!" He jumped up and down in rage, looking a bit like a monkey. "You... How could you say stuff like that?! Aren't you from the army?!"

"I guess you could say that. I dunno much about that stuff."

I sweat dropped. Wasn't this guy supposed to be a genius?

"I'll get straight to the point." The alchemist jabbed a finger at the balcony. "Gimme the Philosopher's stone! Do that and I won't say a thing about you being a fake to the people in this city."

"Ha!" Baldy bragged. "You're trying to bargain with me.. My believers won't believe a word from the likes of you! I am loved by them! They are my faithful servants! No matter how many times you yell, they won't listen!"

His voice became louder and louder, letting spit fly out of his mouth. Ew.

"THAT'S RIGHT! BECAUSE THESE STUPID PEOPLE HAVE BEEN FOOLED BY ME!"

By the end of his speech he was panting, a look of victory on his face. But Ed had other plans...

"Well, I didn't expect any less of the founder." he clapped nonchalantly. "Thank you for letting us hear such a splendid speech."

He moved over to our spot, winking at his younger brother. "Yeah, maybe your followers won't listen to anything we say, but..."

Alphonse removed his metal stomach, revealing what I presumed to be a very unhappy Rose. I think. Cowering behind Al doesn't grant you the best view.

Cornello lost all signs of pride. "?! Rose! What in the-!"

"Founder!" She demanded, sounding very distressed. "Is what you said true?!"

Tears welled up in her eyes and the phony priest flinched. "Have you tricked us?! The power of miracles, gods power! Were you ever going to grant my wish?!"

"You weren't going to bring him back?!" She cried out.

The man sweated, but seemed to still have enough energy to make up more bullshit. "Hm... perhaps being a messenger of god was a lie... But with this stone, as well as the power to ignore equivalent exchange..." He smirked. "There's a possibility of having your love reconstructed!"

Her eyes widened with shock. "Rose, don't listen!" Al pleaded and from behind him, both me and Lei frantically made signs of agreement.

"Be a good child and come here." An outstretched hand was lifted in her direction.

"You won't be able to come back." Ed warned.

"What's wrong? You're one of us."

"Rose!"

I almost wanted to cry out for Rose and yell at these guys, pressuring such a kind person to make such a choice.

"Am I not the only one who can grant your wish?" Prompted Cornello. "Remember your beloved? WELL?!"

Rose stepped forwards, and my heart sank. Ed sighed and both Al and Lei gave looks of disappointment.

"I'm sorry, you four." Four? No! Bad Rose! Giving away are hiding spot like that. "But this... this is the only thing I have left to believe in."

Cornello smirked. "Four?" He muttered, before looking up at Rose. "Rose... Good child... Really." His large hands moved over to a lever on the wall. Both Lei and I moved out from behind Al, tense. "Your numbers are no matter." He mused.

"Now, I will purge the heretics that threatened my religion and plan." He pulled down, and a low growl echoed throughout the room.

"This philosopher's stone is a really impressive thing." Growl.

"It can make things like this." Slither.

"Is this the first time you've seen a chimera?" And standing next to us was a giant monster.

"It's a little harder to fight unarmed so..."

I stepped forwards to help, but Al held his arm up. "Just watch." He instructed.

The older of the two Elric brothers clapped his hands together and slammed them into the ground. I watched in awe as red and white begun to crackle from the ground. As he rose his hand, beneath rose a pole.

It formed into a spear. I gaped in awe. 'No transmutation circle?!

"So that's how it is..." Lei muttered to himself.

"Why you! To use alchemy without a transmutation circle... I see that National Alchemist isn't just a name for show! But that won't be enough!"

The Lion hybrid lunged forwards, slicing Ed's weapon into two. The slash also tore some of his leg. "Ugh." He muttered and I stepped forwards again, only to be held back once more.

"Be patient." Lei scolded. "We can't do much in this situation anyways."

"Edward!" Rose called out.

"Hahaha! How is that?! How do claws that can cut through iron feel?"

"...What was that?" Ed grinned as the claws from the lion snapped off. He kicked the chimera back, showing off his silver leg.

"What happened?! If the claws won't work, Bite him!"

Once again, the chimera's attack had no affect. Hanging from Ed's arm, the overgrown cat beast seemed harmless. "What's wrong, you stupid cat? Get a real good taste!"

He kicked the cat back and threw off his jacket. "Rose! Take a good look!" Everyone's expression ranged differently, from Rose's supprised look, to Lei's default expression. I was somewhere in between, staring at his arm.

I turned to Lei and pointed to it. "Wha?" He just pointed at Ed too. Wow, thank's Lei. Some help you are.

"This is human transmutation." Ed explained. "The bodies of sinners that have reached god's domain!"

"Ah. Now I see." Cornello muttered. "Artificial limbs of steel 'Automail'... THE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!"

What was the point of screaming his name, fat guy?

"Come and get some you third rate." Edward challenged. "I'll show you the difference between the two of us!"

..."Hey Lei. How much do you want to bet they've forgotten all about us."

* * *

**Alright, so as you all know. In my absence, my pal Shira was given the job as my trustee editor.**

**As you can see, she took the position to the next level and posted a chapter thing while I was gone. **

**I was very panicked at camp, but it all worked out. And because it got two reviews, I felt obliged to post it back down here. So if you want to see what that was all about, it's down below.**

**Amber: So remember...**

**NSNS cast: Don't forget to review, favorite, or simply follow! **

**Shira: That's right!**

**Boo! I am amberintheflame's awesome friend Shira (otherwise known as lamblove from fictionpress)! I've taken over her account while she's in camp. She's gonna hate me for this, I just know it. That's why I'm her not-so-trusty friend. I just wanted to say that she ****_will _****continue writing her stories when she gets back in July, along with 2 new ones that we're co-writing. So be looking for that. And check out her other stories too. They're amazing! So for now, this is Shira, signing off!**

**PS: Mello rules, Near sucks, and Art is a bang. XD (I win!)**

**PPS: Near rules more. Mello died. Art is always eternal. (No I win!)**

**Also. I am on a five hour jet lag. It is one in the morning in my stomach. Show some mercy. bye bi~ (Cries)**


End file.
